Pain, Love and Pearls
by Eefmuusje
Summary: Just another story how the two partners in crime could have met, and also a little thing between Demeter and Macavity.
1. Chapter 1

The striped Tom breathed out deeply. The sigh sounded shaky and frightened though he rather wanted it to sound cool and self-assured. His stomach was, as always, not cooperating, it turned in different directions while he thought of the things that we're behind the large door he was standing in front of. He breathed deeply again, even more shaking then before, and knocked on the big door. A guard opened the door, it was a strong and tall Tom who looked at him sternly. Mungojerrie carefully walked inside while he tried to ignore the guard's scary eyes. "Ah, Mungojerrie." The tall, red Tom sighed as the striped Tom entered the room. A white, furry Queen who sat on his boss's lap was signalled to leave. Macavity slapped the Queens butt when she moved her tail around his face. "What do you have?" Macavity asked irritated as he watched the white Queen leave. Mungojerrie emptied his sock but because of his shaking paws, almost everything fell off the table. When Mungojerrie started to put everything back on the table, the door flew roughly open. A brown spotted Tom came in, with a grumbling and struggling Queen in his arms. Mungojerrie couldn't see her very clear, but he noticed her beautiful coffee-brown eyes. They were full of frightening and tears. The poor Queen was wounded so Mungojerrie already knew what Macavity want to do to her. 'If he wants her as a worker he wouldn't have hurt her, that means... Poor Queen.' Mungojerrie thought and looked down sadly. "So this is the Queen you found?" Macavity asked smiling cheeky. "Yes, boss." The brown Tom answered while he tried to hold the Queen. "Alright, bring her to her cell." Macavity said and slapped the Queen's butt. Mungojerrie 's eyes followed the crying Queen while the Tom left. When her sad brown eyes crossed his, he quickly looked down, not wanting to feel even more terrible. "Where were we?" Macavity asked Jerrie, who suddenly looked up. "I showed you the stuff I've got." Mungojerrie answered a little hesitantly. Macavity nodded and checked the jewels. "Sir, may I ask something?" Mungojerrie asked carefully. "Of course." Macavity said as he placed the jewels with the others. "Why do you need that Queen?" Mungojerrie asked curious. "Well, Mungojerrie, I've send some of my catnappers on an assignment. They have to find a Queen for me and I choose the one I want to keep." Macavity answered. "You mean as a… Play-Thing?" Jerrie asked almost whispering. Macavity nodded a little laughing. "What are you going to do with the Queens you don't like?" Mungojerrie asked carefully. "I don't know, I think the Pollicles are kind of hungry." Macavity said with a horrible smile on his face. Mungojerrie gulped trying to swallow the anger in himself, those Queens didn't do anything to him and he takes them away from their family, friends and their tribe and then he kills them, like a life of someone else isn't important. "And what about the catnappers?" Mungojerrie asked further, hoping none of his friends were on the assignment. "I think I'm going to keep them, maybe I need a new Queen in a few weeks." Macavity answered and smiled more. Mungojerrie was disgusted but tried to hide it, what wasn't easy. "How many Queens you've got?" Mungo asked trying not to sound as worried as he was. "I don't know, four or something." Macavity answered nonchalant. Mungojerrie was even more disgusted of his Boss, taking away cats from their families and don't even care a little bit about them. Mungojerrie felt sorry for the Queens, but he had some experience with prisoners. If there's one thing you better can't do when you work for Macavity it's freeing a prisoner, especially when it's a Queen. Mungojerrie sighed sadly while he thought back at the beautiful and sad eyes from the Queen. He knew it wasn't fair against the other Queens, but he would do everything just to free her. Mungojerrie looked down and tried to hold his tears for his boss, everyone told him you can never show Macavity weakness, if you do, he might have some things for you in his mind. Macavity looked at him and understood his sadness. "Mungojerrie, you did a great job with some of the prisoners, so I want you to look after them. Ask the guard which Queens you have to take care of and you can get food for them by Unique." Macavity said, trying to help the Tom a little. "Alright boss." Jerrie said suddenly happy, bowed thankfully, grabbed his sock and walked outside the room, almost jumping happily.

After he dropped his sock at his room, Mungojerrie opened the door to the basement of the abandoned house Macavity found a few years ago. A guard stood right in front of him. It was a big and tall Tom with black fur. He had a few white spots on his muscled body and a squared and nice looking face. "Are you new?" Mungojerrie asked while looked at the Tom curious and the cat nodded. "Mungojerrie, right?" The Tom asked smiling. "Yea, but how do you know my name?" Mungo asked confused. "Well, I know a lot of names from thieves and catnappers." The cat answered smiling. "Alright… So what's your name?" Mungojerrie asked friendly. "My name is Scoundrel." The Tom answered, happy from Mungojerrie 's kindness. Mungojerrie understood his happiness, not a lot workers in this building were nice. Most of them were so hard trying not to look weak in Macavity 's eyes they started to get unkind and mean but Mungojerrie knew better. "Alright, Scoundrel, Macavity said I had to take care of the Queens he uses as a competition." Mungojerrie said a little sadly. "You do?" Scoundrel asked wide eyed and Jerrie nodded smiling. "Thank the Everlasting Cat!" Scoundrel said thankfully and led Jerrie to a cell. There were 4 Queens in it, one of them was the one Mungojerrie saw earlier. "Alright, whenever you need me just give a yell." Scoundrel said and let Jerrie inside. "Thanks." Jerrie said, waved at the Tom and Scoundrel closed the door. Mungojerrie looked at the 4 Queens, they were all scared to death. They were all pressed into a corner, and they all were wounded a little. One of them was clearly younger than the others. Mungojerrie thought she would be a kitten. The three others looked older, two of them looked a few months older than him and the last one a few months younger. "Just relax. I'm not here to hurt you." Jer tried to comfort them and carefully came closer. Once he saw they were more terrified, he carefully sat down, looking at them comforting. "Alright, I know you're scared but please tell me something about yourselves, I'm only here to help you." Jerrie said slowly and carefully. All of the Queens stayed where they were and looked at him full of fear. "Alright, I'll start." Mungo said smiling and pointed at himself. "I'm Mungojerrie." He said friendly. The brown Princess cocked her cute little head and looked at him like he had to tell more. "I work her since I was a kitten. I'm a burglar and a caretaker." He continued, smiling. 3 of the 4 Queens looked at him puzzled. "Caretaker, you're a caretaker? How much prisoners did you help?" The Queen he saw first, who didn't looked puzzled, asked quietly and a little curious. "Yea, not much, I think 4 Queens and 2 Toms." Mungojerrie answered smiling, but a little puzzled about her knowledge for Macavity 's workers. "What's a caretaker?" One of the oldest Queens asked the coffee-eyed Queen confused. "Someone who tries to get prisoners as comforted as he can." The Queen explained quietly. Mungojerrie looked up puzzled. He didn't know a Queen could know so much about Macavity and his workers. "Like us?" The younger Queen asked scared. "Yea, just like you." Mungojerrie said and smiled at her friendly. A red Queen came forward. "What is he going to do with us?" She asked pressing. Mungojerrie sighed sadly and the brown eyed Queen looked down, trying to hide her tears. "He's going to use you… He chooses one of you to stay." Mungojerrie answered sadly. "What will he do with the ones he doesn't choose?" The red Queen asked more pressing. Mungo sighed sadly again, looking at the coffee-brown eyed Queen for help. She smiled a little sadly at him and nodded approving. "He's going to do something I won't let him." Mungojerrie said reassuring. The Queens looked scared, except the brown eyed one. "I swear I won't let him." Mungo yelled and got up. "And how are you going to do that?" The Queen he saw at Macavity 's asked and crossed her arms. Mungojerrie looked at her puzzled. "Well, I don't know... But I'll only help you if you tell your names." Mungojerrie laughed. The Queens laughed a little, something what made Mungojerrie smile. The red Queen came forward. "I'm Bombalurina." She said smiling. Mungojerrie could see she was pretty, only she probably had a Tom. He could tell that because of her age, and how she acted. Another Queen came in front. She was black with gold and had sparkling blue eyes. "I'm Demeter, I'm Bombalurina 's sister." She said and glared at Bombalurina. The little brown with red Queen with livingly green eyes came jumping to him. "Hey! I'm Cherry!" She yelled happy. "Alright!" Mungo yelled also happy. The Queen he saw before stepped to them. She looked a lot like Mungojerrie although she was filthy and a bit wounded. "My name is Rumpleteazer." She said. She was pretty too, not as much as Bombalurina, but something about her made Mungojerrie curious about her. Mungojerrie smiled at the Queens. "Alright, where are you from?" He asked them curious. He always liked to hear stories about their tribes. "We're from the Jellicle tribe." Demeter said and looked at her sister. Mungojerrie nodded, he knew the tribe, Macavity hates them. "I'm- I'm from the tribe out of town, we don't have a name." Cherry said sadly. Rumpleteazer putted a paw on her shoulder because the little Queen sobbed a little, quietly. "Are you okay?" Jerrie asked worried. "Yes, it's just that I miss them." Cherry sobbed. "I understand." Mungo sighed. Rumpleteazer pulled Cherry into a tight and comforting hug. "But what about you?" Jerrie asked Rumpleteazer curiously. "Well, I just come off the streets." She answered simply while she comforted the Princess by humming a lullaby. Mungojerrie nodded understanding, although he didn't believed it. Mungojerrie watched Rumpleteazer comforting Cherry. He smiled widely when he listened to her beautiful lullaby, not noticing the two Queens who were giggling at the look he was giving Rumpleteazer. "How long do we have to stay?" Cherry asked Jerrie a still little crying, waking Mungojerrie up from his trance and Rumpleteazer stopped singing. "I don't know… I wish I did." Mungojerrie sighed sad and pulled her into a tight hug too. Rumpleteazer smiled widely and some kind of proudly at Mungojerrie and Cherry, who was feeling more comfortable because of the strong and protective arms from the older Tom, but the two sisters watched Mungojerrie puzzled. "What's up?" Jerrie asked while he pulled Cherry out of the hug and scratched her ear a little. "Nothing, I just thought workers for Macavity weren't nice and sensitive. But I think I was wrong." Bombalurina teased and smiled flirty to Jerrie. Demeter looked at her sister a little angry. "Well, Not everything is what it looks." Rumpleteazer said, kind of hurt while she walked to Mungojerrie who looked hurt too. "You can say that again." Bomba said and winked at Jerrie, who turned red. Rumpleteazer and Cherry started to giggle loudly while Mungojerrie 's face turned even more red. "What about Tugger?" Demeter asked angry. "He's probably missing you." Cherry giggled. "You know each other?" Jerrie asked puzzled making his blush disappear. "No, but we chatted a bit." Rumpleteazer explained still a little laughing. Scoundrel opened the cell smiling sadly. "Macavity wants to see you." He mumbled quietly. Mungojerrie nodded and turned back to the Queens. "I'll be back soon, please don't be too scared. Scoundrel and I are here whenever you need us, okay?" Mungojerrie asked worried about the Queens. Cherry nodded happy, Demeter nodded thankfully to the few months younger Tom, Bombalurina winked at him, what Mungojerrie ignored but instead he looked at Rumpleteazer who smiled proudly and touched about his worry. Mungojerrie smiled a little but then he turned back to Scoundrel. "Mungojerrie, he wants to see all of you." Scoundrel mumbled even more sad while he looked at the floor not wanting to see the frightened faces of the Queens. Bombalurina and Demeter started to rattle frightened while Rumpleteazer tried to calm Cherry down, who was shaking all over. "He won't do anything to any of you, I promise I'll protect you." Mungojerrie said while he hugged Cherry again, making her calm down a little. Bombalurina and Demeter grabbed one-another's paw tightly while Mungojerrie led all of them outside the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Mungojerrie knocked on the big wooden door. "Come in." He heard from inside the room. Mungojerrie walked protectively in front of the Queens as they walked inside. "Mungojerrie… I see you do your job very well." Macavity said. Mungojerrie nodded full with confidence. "Let me see the Queens, please." Macavity said. Mungo stepped aside, but stayed close to them. "Rumpleteazer?" Macavity asked. She wanted to ran away but was stopped by a guard. Mungojerrie looked puzzled between Macavity and the struggling Queen. "Let me go!" Rumpleteazer growled and swiped at the guard. The guard threw her to Mungojerrie who could catch her on time. "Do you know her?" Mungo asked as he helped Teazer back on her legs, but didn't let her go. "Yes, she was a worker for me, one of the best burglars I ever had, just like you. At one day she got attacked by Pollicles and we thought she was dead." Macavity answered. Mungojerrie looked at Teazer questioning. She sighed. "Alright, Alright, I'll tell you. I survived it, a few humans brought me to someone who took care of me. Once I was recovered I went upon the streets. It went quite well until one of your catnappers came around." Rumpleteazer said angry. The other Queens looked quite puzzled. Macavity started to circle around Teazer. "I was looking for a nice Queen and I think I found her." Mac said and slapped Teazer 's butt. Rumple wanted to hit him but Macavity grabbed her and threw her back to Jerrie and the Queens. "Pig!" Rumpleteazer yelled. Macavity ran to her, claws unsheathed, but Mungojerrie stood protectively in front of Rumpleteazer and the other Queens. "Macavity, she already worked for you so you have no reason to use her this way too. She has been through a lot of things, just let her go." Jerrie said pressing. Macavity looked at him. "Alright, but you know what I do with the Queens I don't use…" Macavity asked and raised an eyebrow. Mungojerrie shocked at the sight of Teazer being ripped into pieces by Pollicles. "I don't think she'll survive them now." Macavity continued. Rumpleteazer looked shocked at Mungojerrie. "Macavity, I've got an suggestion." Jerrie said. "Alright, tell me." Macavity said. "You let Rumpleteazer go and I'll stay for 2 more years." Mungo said. Rumpleteazer looked at Jerrie surprised. Macavity thought a few seconds. "Only if she joins you." Macavity said. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer who nodded scared. "Alright." Mungo said and shook Macavity 's paw. The other Queens looked terrified. Mungojerrie sighed. "Is there a way to save them?" Jerrie asked and looked at Bomba, Dem and Cherry. "Well, I can keep all of them as prisoners and use them whenever I want until you've got enough jewels to pay them off." Macavity said. "How much jewels?" Rumpleteazer asked. "What about their weight in jewels?" Macavity asked, but it wasn't a question. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded and brought the Queens back to their cell. The two cats stayed inside to chat.

"But where are you going to sleep?" Cherry asked Rumpleteazer. "I don't know. I think I'll stay with you guys." Teazer answered shrugging. "You don't have to. I'll set up a bed in my room in this building." Mungojerrie said smiling. "But what about them?" Rumpleteazer asked worried. "I'm going to bring some stuff for you like blankets and pillows from my room." Mungojerrie said simply. "Does Macavity approve that?" Demeter asked scared. "I don't know but I'm a caretaker and I'm going to do everything to get all of you comfortable." Mungojerrie said and stood up. Rumpleteazer smiled at him proudly. "Really everything?" Bomba asked and smiled at him flirty again. Rumpleteazer and Cherry started to laugh but Demeter didn't like it. "You don't like him fooling around with the Queens, but you're the one who's fooling around!" Demeter said and Mungojerrie turned red. Because of Jerrie 's face Rumpleteazer and Cherry laughed even more. Bomba looked at her sister and bit her lip ashamed.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were in their room. They were setting up Teazer 's bed and they just brought a few pillows and some blankets to the other Queens. "Thanks for everything today." Rumpleteazer said as they finished. They settled down on their own bed and curled up. "It's okay. I know how hard it is to be a worker for him and I couldn't imagine what he'll do to you if you were his play-thing." Jerrie said sad. Rumpleteazer smiled a little sadly and nodded frightened. "So, What's your story?" Mungojerrie asked her curious. "When I was a kitten my mother was killed by one of Macavity 's workers and they took me away. Macavity started training me and I became one of his best thieves." Rumpleteazer explained sad. Mungojerrie looked at her caring. "Do you... Miss your mother?" He asked carefully, but still caring. "Yea, I do." Rumple answered sadly. Mungojerrie looked at the ground. "But how did you get involved with Macavity?" Rumpleteazer tried to ask happier. Mungojerrie looked up. "Well, I always was stealing when I was younger, I came from the streets too. Macavity had heard of me too and one day he caught me when I was stealing. He took me here and he kept my mother as a prisoner. He said if I didn't join them he would kill her. Of course I had to agree… He released my mother and I had to work for him." Mungojerrie explained. "Did you ever saw your mother again?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Well, after she was released I almost couldn't get out of the building, only when I was stealing. One time I went back at our alley, but she wasn't there anymore… I don't think she's killed, tough… I think she left and started a new life somewhere else." Mungojerrie answered. Rumpleteazer nodded. "And what about your dad?" Mungo asked. "I don't know, he took off when he found out my mother was pregnant… Stupid Toms… And yours?" Rumpleteazer asked him. "He was killed by a Pollicles a few months after I was born." Jerrie said sadly. Now it was Teazer 's turn to look down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't asked it." She said quietly. "I don't mind. You couldn't know it." Jerrie said and smiled at her. Rumpleteazer smiled back. "I think we better should get some sleep if we wanna go stealing tomorrow." Jerrie said. "Yea, I think you're right." Teazer sighed and they both curled up. "Goodnight." Jerrie said quietly. "Goodnight." Rumpleteazer said quietly too.

When Mungojerrie woke up Rumpleteazer wasn't in her bed. _Damn! That son of a Peke took her away last night! If Macavity even touched her I'll kill him! _He thought angry. He walked outside the room and saw a worker of Macavity. "Excuse me, have you seen a Queen? She looks like me only a little shorter, lighter and… Prettier." Mungojerrie said laughing and the Tom laughed a little. "No, sorry. Isn't it a little dumb to take your mate to Macavity… You know, with the plaything thing?" The worker asked. "Oh, no. We aren't mated." Mungojerrie said and laughed a little. The Tom blushed a little ashamed. "Oh, sorry. But still, a queen here isn't smart." He said. "Yea, I know what you mean." Mungojerrie said and thought of the day before, at Macavity 's room. Jerrie looked up and ran away. The worker watched him running, puzzled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jerrie, Let me guess, the Queens?" Scoundrel asked. "Yea, is Teaz with them?" Jerrie asked worried. "Yes, she came after I told her Cherry was scared." Scoundrel answered. "Thank the Everlasting Ca… You came to us tonight?" Jerrie asked puzzled. "Yes but Rumpleteazer thought we could better let you sleep." Scoundrel said. "Next time you have to wake me up too, even if she says you don't have to." Jerrie said and Scoundrel nodded. Scoundrel led Jerrie to the cell and let him in. The head of a sleepy Rumpleteazer came up. Her eyes were half open and her fur pointed out in different directions. "Though night?" Mungojerrie asked and laughed a little. Rumpleteazer giggled a little. Mungojerrie sat beside her as she started grooming herself. "Good morning." He said a little laughing. "Good morning." Rumpleteazer sighed and yawned. Cherry woke up, she lay next to Teazer. "Good morning, are you okay now?" Rumpleteazer asked her. "A little." Cherry said and smiled. "I know it is a scary place and all, but whenever you frightened again, let Scoundrel get both of us, not one of us. I don't bite." Mungojerrie said smiling. Cherry nodded smiling happily. "Otherwise he would be scared too, without me." Teazer said against Cherry. Cherry giggled a little. "Very funny, but I thought Macavity took you away. Thank the Everlasting Cat I thought of this place, otherwise I tried to kill him." Jerrie said. "Really, would you do that for me?" Rumpleteazer asked wide-eyed. "Well, yea, I mean we had a deal. He wouldn't touch you." Mungojerrie said and smiled at her sweetly. "Aww! How cute!" Demeter said and smiled at them. Jerrie blushed a little and Teazer giggled blushing. Cherry laughed a little at Bomba 's face. "Jealousy!" Demeter yelled a little laughing as she saw it too. Mungojerrie blushed even more and Teazer couldn't stop giggling.

"Unique, are you here?" Mungojerrie asked as Teazer and him entered the kitchen. "Yes, Jerrie, here I am honey!" A Queen came behind a box. She was a grey tabby, with white and black stripes. She was a little older than a adult cat. "Rumpleteazer, is that you?" Unique asked as she saw the Queen. Rumpleteazer giggled and nodded. "Sweetie, I missed you so much!" Unique breathed and hugged Rumpleteazer tightly. "I missed you too." Rumpleteazer giggled through Unique 's fur. "Honey, Macavity told me you were dead, what happened?" Unique asked and gave them both a piece of fish. The cats started to eat. "Well, I got attacked by Pollicles. Macavity thought I was dead, but a few humans found me. They took me to a man, they call him a vet or something, anyway, he healed me and he thought I would have a pet so he putted me back on the streets. A few days later one of Mac's catnappers took me away. But thanks to Jerrie I don't have to be his plaything." Rumpleteazer explained and smiled at Jerrie. "You're lucky he was there. Not every Tom would have save you." Unique said and cleaned the plates the two cats finished. "Well, he even decided to stay two more years to save me." Teazer said. "You did what?" Unique asked and hit Jerrie 's head with a spoon. Jerrie rubbed his head and Teazer started to laugh. "Unique, she has to stay two years too." Jerrie said pouting. "Oh, that chances it." Unique said. "Unique?" Rumpleteazer asked and stood up. "We have to take care of some cats… Can you give us some food to give them?" Rumpleteazer asked. Unique looked shocked. "Honey.. you two don't… Have kittens, right?" Unique asked carefully. "No, of course not!" Rumpleteazer yelled and now Jerrie burst into laughter. "Thank the Everlasting Cat. Do you mean some prisoners?" Unique asked. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie nodded. "Alright, here you go." Unique said and gave them some food.

The two cats came into the cell. "Where's Cherry?" Rumpleteazer asked as she didn't saw Cherry, but the other two Queens looked frightened and nervous. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer putted the food down. "Scoundrel came and said Macavity wanted to see Cherry…" Demeter said sadly. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other shocked. "He can't do anything to her, she's just a kitten!" Jerrie yelled. "You know what kind of cat he is." Rumpleteazer sighed. "Yea, badly enough… You're right…" Mungojerrie sighed.

"Thank you guys, it's delicious." Demeter said while she and the other Queen were eating. "At your service." Jerrie laughed. Bombalurina wanted to say something but once she saw the death glare her sister was giving her, she decided to shut it. Scoundrel opened the cell. "Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer… I think you better come check this up." Scoundrel said sad. "What's up?" Teazer asked. "Just come with me." Scoundrel said and walked away. "We'll be right back." Teazer said and Jerrie and her dashed off.

Scoundrel took them to the hallway of Macavity 's room. He pointed at something. It was brown… with red… A lot of red. It looked like blood. "Cherry!" Rumpleteazer yelled and she ran to her. The bloody Queen smiled at her. "Are you okay?" Jerrie asked worried. "I don't know…" Cherry whispered. "We have to get you with Unique, right away." Jerrie said. "I'm going to kill him!" Teazer said angry, stood up, unsheathed her claws and walked to the door. "Teaz, If you don't wanna end even more bad then our little Cherry, you better can't try that." Jerrie said and stopped her. Teazer looked at the kitten and sobbed a little. Jerrie pulled her in a tight hug smiling as he nuzzled her a little. "It's my fault! If I was his plaything, Bomba, Dem and Cherry would be free!" Rumpleteazer sobbed. "No, it isn't! It's his fault!" Mungojerrie said and pointed at the door. Rumpleteazer looked at him, still a little crying. "And besides, if you were his plaything, you would never have met such a handsome, smart and amazing Tom." Jerrie said smiling. "Yea, but Scoundrel isn't that handsome…" Rumple said laughing. Mungojerrie laughed a little but then he looked serious, Cherry became unconscious. Rumpleteazer sighed and looked at the bloody kitten. "Help me carry, will ya?" She asked Jerrie. He nodded and they walked away with the little Queen.

"Unique! Help us!" Teazer yelled and Jer and her walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong, did Jerrie impregnated you?" Unique asked laughing until she saw the wounded kitten. "Oh, dearies, what happened?" Unique asked shocked and started to fix Cherry up. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other. "We don't know, she had to go to Macavity, but we don't know what he did to her." Jerrie said. "Poor thing…" Unique said pitiful. "Is she gonna be okay?" Jerrie asked. "I don't know sweeties. I'll try everything I can…" Unique said while helping the poor kitten. "I'm going to ask Scoundrel if he knows what happened, and if he doesn't know I'm going to ask Macavity." Jerrie said. "I'm going with you." Teazer said and looked at him. "No, what if Macavity decides to kill us, of worse, if he still will use ya?!" Jerrie asked. "Who am I going to steal with if you're killed?" Teazer asked. Jerrie sighed. "Okay, but stay behind me." He said and Teazer nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Scoundrel was sitting and talking with the two other Queens in their cell. "How is she?" Scoundrel asked as the two cats came inside. "We don't know. We dropped her off at Unique 's kitchen." Rumpleteazer said and settled down next to the Queens. "What happened to her?" Bomba and Demeter asked worried. "Well, she is badly wounded and unconscious." Rumpleteazer said. "What?!" Demeter yelled. "What on earth is he going to do with us?!" Bomba shrieked. Rumpleteazer tried to calm them down. "Scoundrel, do you know what happened?" Jerrie asked. "No, I heard some voices at the hallway, when I looked a few workers were checking if she was alive. I immediately came to you guys when I found out it was Cherry." Scoundrel answered. Mungojerrie nodded and stood up. "Teaz, are you coming?" He asked and looked at her. She nodded and ran to him. "What are you going to do?" Scoundrel asked. "We're going to ask Macavity what happened." Mungojerrie said smiling at Rumpleteazer. "What? No, what if he does that to you guys too!" Scoundrel said. "We don't care, right Teaz?" Jerrie asked and looked at her. "I wanna know what happened to her, no matter what." Teazer said bravely. "I can't stop you, can I?" Scoundrel sighed. The two cats shook proudly their heads.

Mungojerrie knocked on the door. "Come in…" The two cats heard from inside. Jerrie opened the door and walked in front of Rumpleteazer. "Look who we've got here… My bests thieves." Macavity said and smiled. "Just knock it off, Macavity. What happened to Cherry?" Jerrie asked him sternly. "Well, let's say she was too young to use… so I thought it was a shame to let such a young Queen go, so I decided to do her a offer to work for me, but as she said no I decided to let her pay for that." Macavity said it like it was nothing. "You nearly killed her!" Rumpleteazer yelled and stepped away from Mungojerrie. "Too bad, I was aiming for a dead kitten." Macavity sighed. Rumpleteazer clenched her claws and Mungojerrie looked at her carefully. She wanted to hit him, but was stopped by Jerrie. "You know… I can let that brown one and the other Queens go sooner…" Macavity said and smiled sneaky. "What do we have to do for that?" Jerrie asked suspicious. "Well, actually, you don't have to do anything… But she." Macavity said and pointed at Teazer. "Macavity, I know what you're thinking but we made a deal. You don't touch Teazer and we have to stay 2 years." Mungojerrie said and got angry too. "Jer, if this saves Bomb, Dem and Cher I'll do it." Teazer said and walked away from him. "You don't have to, we'll have enough jewels in a week." Mungojerrie said and grabbed her tail to stop her. "But what if he does kill one of the Queens before that week?!" Rumpleteazer asked and grabbed her tail back. "Teaz, I really don't want you to do this." Mungojerrie said and looked her straight into her eyes. "Why not? It's my life!" Rumpleteazer yelled resolute. Mungojerrie looked at her sadly. "Who am I going to steal with if you're his plaything?" Jer asked and looked at the ground. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and Mungojerrie smiled shyly. "So, what's the final answer?" Macavity asked smiling. Rumpleteazer turned to him. "Well, let's say…" She jumped on the table and settled right before him. Macavity started to smile. "Sleep with a Peke, pervert!" Rumpleteazer yelled, ran off the table, grabbed Jer 's paw and they both ran away.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer came back into the cell. "So, what happened?" Bombalurina asked. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie explained what happened to the little kitten. "Poor little thing… It's just a kitten." Demeter sighed. "Yea." Teazer sighed too. "Teaz, I'm going to check Unique and Cherry. Would you please stay here, in case he wanna take Bomba or Dem too?" Mungojerrie asked. Rumpleteazer nodded and Mungojerrie walked away.

"Unique, are you here?" Mungojerrie yelled into the kitchen. "Yea dear, I'm here!" She yelled from inside. "How is Cherry?" Mungojerrie asked as he walked inside. "Come see yourself." Unique said and pointed at a bed. Mungojerrie saw Cherry laying on it. She had a lot of bandages, but she was awake. "Hey…" Cherry said quietly. "How are you feeling?" Jerrie asked her. "A lot better, thank you and Teazer for helping me." Cherry said weakly and Jerrie smiled at her. "Well, after all we're your caretakers." Cherry smiled a little. "And of course… We're your friends too." Mungojerrie said and Cherry smiled more. "Really? Do you two see me as a friend?" Cherry asked weakly. "I'm gonna tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Mungojerrie asked and Cherry nodded smiling and giggled a little quietly. "When you were wounded, Teazer reacted like you were our daughter. Teaz even wanted to kill Macavity, or give herself to him." Mungojerrie whispered and Cherry shocked. "Did she gave herself to him?" She asked worried but flinched in pain. "No, don't worry. I stopped her." Mungojerrie comforted her. Cherry giggled a little. "You'll be great parents." She laughed. "Thanks." Jerrie laughed too. Unique came into the room with some medicines. "She has to take these once a day for 3 days. Jerrie, do you watch after her to take them?" Unique asked. "Yea, I'll take care of it." Jerrie said and nodded. Cherry tried to get up but flinched in pain. Mungojerrie quickly helped her up, not wanting her to hurt herself more. "Honey, can you carry her?" Unique asked Mungojerrie as he helped Cherry standing. "Everything for my little princess." Jerrie said and Cherry giggled a little. He lifted her between his strong and protective arms and walked to the cells.

"Can someone help me?" Jerrie yelled into the cell. The door opened by Scoundrel, who still sat inside. "Cherry!" Rumpleteazer yelled as she saw the little Queen. "Thank the Everlasting Cat your okay!" Teaz breathed. Cherry giggled a little and smiled at Jerrie. He settled her down and Bomba and Dem gave her a hug. Rumpleteazer pulled her in a hug too, but this one was way more tight. "I was so scared!" Rumpleteazer breathed worried and Cherry giggled a little. "I know, Teaz." Cherry said laughing. Mungojerrie settled down between the Queens, next to Scoundrel. "Once again thanks for everything, guys." Cherry said and looked at Mungojerrie, Scoundrel and Rumpleteazer. "You would have done it for us too." Mungojerrie said smiling. "You're sure?" Cherry asked insecure. "Of course, we're friends!" Rumpleteazer yelled happily. Cherry smiled at Mungojerrie who smiled widely back at her. "I think you're right." Cherry said and giggled a little. Rumpleteazer smiled a little sadly as she saw Mungojerrie 's smile at Cherry and hers back at him.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stood next to a big house, underneath a closed window. "Teaz, climb on my shoulders and check if everyone asleep." Jerrie whispered and helped her up. "As far as I can see everyone is asleep!" Rumpleteazer yelled. Jerrie rolled his eyes and sighed as he shook his head. "Thanks to you they're probably awake." He said quietly. "What did you say?" Rumpleteazer whispered puzzled. "Nothing." Jerrie whispered quickly. "Alright, Let's check for an open window or something." Teazer whispered and they started searching. "I found one!" Rumpleteazer yelled. "Hush, keep it down!" Mungojerrie whispered. "Sorry, I'm not used to steal with someone else." Rumpleteazer whispered apologizing. Mungojerrie sighed and looked around to find a way to get to the open window. He looked at his partner in crime questioning. "Do you have any idea how we're going to get in?" Jer asked whispering. "Well, maybe. If I climb on your shoulders again, I can climb up and open the door for you." Teazer whispered thoughtfully. "Alright, I'll help you up." Jerrie mumbled and Rumpleteazer climbed upon his shoulders, again. She climbed through the window and Mungojerrie walked to the door with their socks. The door opened and Jerrie walked inside. Mungojerrie looked around and didn't saw Rumpleteazer. "Rumpleteazer? Where are you?" He whispered a little worried. "Up here!" She yelled back. Mungojerrie turned around and saw Rumpleteazer hanging at the golden doorknob. "A little help here?" Rumpleteazer asked mumbling. Mungojerrie walked underneath her and opened his muscled arms. "Just let go, I'll catch you." Mungojerrie whispered to the hanging Queen. "You're sure?" Teazer whispered back, her voice sounded insecure. "Of course I do." Mungojerrie whispered and smiled at her. Teazer breathed deeply and got her paws off of the knob. She fell down, but Jerrie could catch her on time. Rumpleteazer smiled at him as she saw his smiling face. "Thank you." Rumpleteazer whispered sweetly. "I told you I would catch you." Jerrie whispered and smiled back. Mungojerrie looked at her, this was the first time he had a good look on her. Her eyes were beautifully coffee-brown. Her smile was amazing, it made Mungojerrie happy every time, especially when she giggled. "Eh, Jer… You can let me go now." Rumpleteazer whispered a little bit uncomfortable. "Oh, sorry." Jerrie said blushing and putted Teazer back down. Rumpleteazer giggled a little of Mungojerrie 's blushing face. "Hush! They'll hear us." Jerrie tried to hush her. "Sorry." Teazer whispered and tried to hold her giggle. "Come on, let's go upstairs." Jerrie whispered. Rumpleteazer nodded and walked to the stairs. The two cats ran upstairs. "If you take the master bedroom, I'll take the little kid's room." Teazer whispered. "How do you know they have a kid?" Jerrie asked confused. "Because there was some toys in the backyard." Rumpleteazer answered simply "Alright, We'll meet each other back in the living room, okay?" Jerrie whispered. "Yea." Teazer said and nodded. Jerrie walked into the bedroom where two humans were sleeping. He jumped upon a table and saw the little box he was looking for. Jerrie putted his paw in the lock and he opened it. Jerrie quietly putted a few stuff into his sock. After he closed the box he went downstairs. Jerrie walked into the living room but Rumpleteazer wasn't there. Jerrie searched a little in the living room for useful stuff. "Hello, handsome..." Rumpleteazer came into the living room. Mungojerrie started to laugh. Rumpleteazer was wearing a pink dolls dress. She started to giggle too. Mungojerrie secretly thought she looked quite cute. The pink dress fit her perfectly and it made her face lighten up "Where did you get that?" Mungojerrie asked. "Toys, look I've something or you too." Rumpleteazer said and got a shirt out of her sock. "What? No way, I'm not going to…" Jerrie protested but Rumpleteazer already got the shirt on. "Wear that…" Jerrie sighed. "You look cute!" Teazer said and giggled as she wiped some dust off the shirt. Suddenly the lights turned on. "Damn, we woke them up!" Jerrie yelled and they grabbed their socks. Mungojerrie grabbed Rumpleteazer 's paw and they started to run. As they tried to escape, the master of the house got a grip on Mungojerrie 's tail. Rumpleteazer bit the man's hand, so he loosened the striped Tom. Mungojerrie grabbed Rumpleteazer paw again and took her away from the big human. The two cats quickly jumped through the open window. As Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie were out of sight of the white house they started to laugh loudly. "I can't remember the day I laughed that hard." Rumpleteazer laughed. "I totally agree!" Mungojerrie laughed. Rumpleteazer got the dress off. "What are you doing, you looked pretty." Jerrie said and blushed. "Yea, I know, but I always do." Rumpleteazer laughed. Mungojerrie smiled at her, _she is absolutely right. _Rumpleteazer giggled and putted the dress into her sock. "I think Macavity would like it too." Rumpleteazer giggled. "I would love to see him in that." Jerrie laughed. "You have no idea." Rumpleteazer laughed. "He's not getting mine shirt, I like it." Mungojerrie said and laughed a little. "Yea, it's showing your muscles way better." Rumpleteazer said and blushed a little. "You think?" Jerrie asked also blushing. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and Mungojerrie laughed a little uncomfortable. "I think we should bring our stuff to Macavity." Rumpleteazer said as her giggle stopped. "Yea, I think you're right." Mungojerrie said and grabbed his sock. Rumpleteazer grabbed her sock too and they started to walk back to Macavity 's lair.

"Ready?" Mungojerrie asked Teazer when they stood in front of the door of Macavity 's room. "I think so." Rumpleteazer sighed frightened. Mungojerrie knocked on the door. "Come in…" They heard from inside. Mungojerrie opened the door and they walked inside. "Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer. What do you've got?" Macavity asked as he rubbed his paws together curiously. The two emptied their socks. "What's this?" Macavity asked and hold up the dress Teazer was wearing. "Well, Teazer was wearing it and we thought you would like it, for Griddlebone or someone." Mungojerrie said. "Alright… I suppose that's the reason you are wearing something too?" Macavity asked and pointed at Mungojerrie. "Yea, I putted it on." Teazer said and swept some dirt off the shirt. "Alright…" Macavity said nodding. "Do we have enough stuff to free the Queens?" Mungojerrie tried to get the subject off. "No, not even for one of them." Macavity said and Rumpleteazer looked sad. "But you know, I can still let them go sooner." Macavity said and raised his eyebrows. Rumpleteazer looked up and Mungojerrie looked angry. "Macavity we made a deal, leave her alone." Jerrie said a little angry. "What if I don't?" Macavity asked also angry, grabbed Rumpleteazer and held his unsheathed paw at her throat. Rumpleteazer looked shocked and scared at Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie looked shocked too, and tried to find a way to get her back. Macavity started to laugh, loudly and scary, what made Rumpleteazer even more frightened. "You wouldn't even have the guts to save her from a little kitten!" Macavity laughed as he loosened the Queen and walked to Mungojerrie, claws still unsheathed. "Leave him alone!" Rumpleteazer yelled and jumped in front of Jerrie. "Look at you, a Queen has to save you!" Macavity laughed. Rumpleteazer looked angry at Macavity, her brown eyes full of anger. Mungojerrie looked at her surprised, just as Macavity. "Leave... Him... Alone." Rumpleteazer growled pressing and angry at Macavity. "Or else?" Macavity asked grinning. "Or else we tell Griddlebone what you're doing with all the Queens." Rumpleteazer said and smiled sneaky. Mungojerrie smiled at her proudly and placed his paw on her shoulder. Rumpleteazer glared happy at the Tom behind her and Macavity looked at them angry. "And do you think she's going to believe you?" Macavity asked angry. "Maybe if she sees the Queens she'll believe me." Rumpleteazer said and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you're going to be one of those Queens soon." Macavity said and raised his eyebrows. Rumpleteazer looked at him disgusted. Mungojerrie looked angry and he grabbed Rumpleteazer 's paw. She grabbed their socks and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy's home!" Mungojerrie yelled as he and Teazer came into the cell of Cherry, Bombalurina and Demeter. Cherry started to laugh of Mungojerrie 's comment. "Who's YOUR daddy?" Bomba asked. Demeter hit her on her head and the other ones started to laugh. "How did it go?" Cherry asked. "Pretty good, look, we went shopping!" Rumpleteazer said and pointed at Mungojerrie 's shirt. "But how is Cherry doing, is it going better?" Mungojerrie asked worried, ignoring Rumpleteazer 's comment. Rumpleteazer smile became sad, but she tried to hide it. Cherry nodded smiling. "Have you took your medicine?" Jerrie asked worried. "Yes dad!" Cherry said and laughed a little. Rumpleteazer, Bombalurina and Demeter looked puzzled. "She not my daughter." Jerrie tried to help them out of the dream. "It's a little secret between us." Cherry said and smiled at Jerrie who smiled back. Rumpleteazer couldn't hide her sorrow anymore after she saw the smile Mungojerrie gave Cherry. "What's up, Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "Nothing, it's just the Macavity thing." Rumpleteazer lied. "Macavity thing?" Bombalurina asked puzzled. "Well, Macavity gave Teazer a offer. If she is going to be his … Plaything…" Jerrie sighed sadly and looked away, he never cared this much about one of the prisoners. "You would all be free." Rumpleteazer continued sadly. "Tell me you didn't took the offer." Demeter said worried. "No, Jer stopped me, otherwise I would have done it." Rumpleteazer said. "Thank the Everlasting Cat you stopped her." Demeter said relieved. Scoundrel opened the door. "Guys, I'm terribly sorry but he wants to see another Queen." Scoundrel said sad. The cats looked at each other scared. "I'll go." Bombalurina filled the silence. "What? No, I'll go!" Demeter said shocked. "No, I have nothing to lose, you've got a mate." Bombalurina said and stood up. Demeter sighed. "It's okay, he won't hurt you. There's only one thing he's interest in…" Mungojerrie said and gulped scared. Bombalurina nodded sadly and walked out. Demeter started to sob loudly as her sister walked away. Rumpleteazer and Cherry pulled her into a hug while Mungojerrie looked at them a little guilty.

"Watch out Teaz!" Mungojerrie yelled, but he already was too late. *PING*... Rumpleteazer started to giggle. "Hush!" Mungojerrie yelled. They looked guilty at the broken vase. "Great job." Mungojerrie said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but I really wanted that pearls who they left on the table!" Rumpleteazer protected herself. "Remember we're not getting stuff for ourselves." Mungojerrie said. "Yea, right." Rumpleteazer said and pointed to the shirt he still was wearing. "You're lucky the humans are gone, otherwise we would be caught right now." Mungojerrie said trying to get the subject off. "Let's go upstairs!" Rumpleteazer yelled. They run upstairs and walked into the master bedroom. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer jumped to the little box and did the same thing as the night before. "Alright, let's go!" Mungojerrie yelled and they ran back into the living room. When they walked into the living room they shocked. A male cat was looking at the broken vase. Once he heard them move he looked at them. "You did this?" The Tom asked hissing. He was a brown Main coon, he wore a belt and two black shoes. "Look, we're sorry, but we have to get something for our boss." Rumpleteazer said and looked at him sweetly. "Don't tell me your boss is Macavity." The Tom growled. "Well, then we don't say it." Jerrie said and stood protectively in front of Teazer, in case the Tom would hurt her. "Tell me, have you seen two Queens, one Black with gold and the other one beautifully red?" The cat asked worried. "Demeter and Bombalurina, You know them?!" Rumpleteazer asked confused. "Of course I do! I love her!" The cat yelled. "Wait a minute… Tugger?" Mungojerrie asked. "Rum Tum Tugger, actually. But have you seen them? Are they alright?" Tugger asked worried. "Seen them? We're stealing to get them free!" Rumpleteazer yelled. "You do?" Tugger asked and the two cats nodded smiling. He hugged them tightly and Rumpleteazer felt tears coming down his face. "Thank you guys… And please… Tell the girls me and Munkustrap love them very much." Tugger said shaking, trying to hold back his tears. "Munkustrap?" Rumpleteazer asked puzzled. "Demeter's mate." Rum Tum said. Rumpleteazer nodded and smiled at him. "We'll tell them." She said and looked at Mungojerrie who nodded. "Teaz, we have to go…" Mungojerrie said and putted a paw on her shoulder. She nodded and they waved at Tugger as he helped them out.

On their way back to Macavity 's house Rumpleteazer filled the silence. "How do you think it would be for Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger?" She asked. Mungojerrie sighed sadly. "I don't know, but I think it wouldn't be easy, because they know what he is doing to them." Mungojerrie answered sad. "I think it would be horrible to wake up every day and think of what he's doing to them, especially if she's your mate or if you love her." Rumpleteazer said quietly. Mungojerrie looked at her surprised. "Yea, you're right… Think of how Cherry's parents are feeling." Mungojerrie said and looked at her. "Her mother died when she gave birth to Cherry and her brothers and sister, and her dad ran away when her mother announced she was pregnant." Rumpleteazer said sadly. Mungojerrie looked at her apologizing. "Really? Poor little thing…" He sighed sadly. Rumpleteazer nodded and sobbed a little. Mungojerrie putted his arm around her comforting. "I know how it is to see your mother die." Rumpleteazer sobbed. "My dad died right in front of my eyes too." Mungojerrie said and showed a few tears. "Mungojerrie, Thanks for everything." Rumpleteazer said while she tried to hold her tears. "What do you mean?" He asked puzzled. "Well the first day you saved me without even knowing me, and you saved me from him a few other times too, and you help me with the Queens… No one has ever been so nice to me." She said and sobbed again. Mungojerrie pulled her into a tight hug. He nuzzled her a little, hoping she wouldn't notice. "It's okay, I'm here, hush… It's okay." Mungojerrie tried to comfort her. He didn't want to see her crying, he liked her more when she laughed. Teazer smiled a little sadly and Jerrie wiped away her tears. "Let's go, the girls are waiting for us." Mungojerrie said and they walked away.

"Alright, you can let one of the Queens go." Macavity said irritated. Three guards came in with the three Queens. "Ouch, It hurts!" Cherry hissed at one of the guards as he dug his nails into one of her wounds. "Let her go!" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer yelled angry at the same time. "Alright, that means I can keep the two other longer." Macavity said smiling and signalled at the guards. "What? No! We didn't meant to…" Rumpleteazer tried but it was too late: They released Cherry and brought Bomba and Demeter back to their cell. Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie worried. "We have to tell them it wasn't our purpose." Teazer said and Mungojerrie nodded. They grabbed their socks and wanted to leave but Macavity stopped them. "I've heard you had a nice chat with a Jellicle this night…" Macavity tried to get information out of the cats. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer worried. "Teaz, check the Queens, I'll handle this." Mungojerrie said and looked at her firmly. Rumpleteazer didn't want a fit so she nodded quickly and walked away. "So, what about the Jellicle?" Macavity asked as he raised a eyebrow. Macavity stood up and walked to Jerrie. "You know how much I hate them, don't you?" Macavity asked and unsheathed his claws. Mungojerrie gulped. "Ye-Yes sir." Mungojerrie said scared and nodded shaking. "Good... So why did you talked to that son of a Peke?" Macavity asked and hold his claw next to Mungojerrie 's face. "Well, we accidentally broke a vase, so when we came back he stood there... He hissed a few times and we ran away." Mungojerrie lied and tried to look full of confidence. "You know, Mungojerrie. I don't like Toms lying at me." Macavity said angry and gave Mungojerrie 's face a huge scratch. Mungojerrie tried to hold back his tears and Macavity hissed a little. "Mungojerrie, if this happens again, some not so nice stuff are going to happen to you and Rumpleteazer." Macavity said and hold his paw next to Jerrie 's face again, threatening. "Don't worry, sir. It won't happen again." Mungojerrie said, with his voice shaking. "Alright, you may leave now." Macavity said, Mungojerrie bowed and walked outside with his sock over his shoulder.

Mungojerrie opened the door of the cell. "Everlasting Cat, Mungojerrie! What happened?!" Rumpleteazer asked worried as she saw the scratched face. "Nothing." Mungojerrie said and looked down. "And you think I'm going to believe that?" Rumpleteazer asked and crossed her arms. Mungojerrie looked at her and sighed. "I lied about Tugger and he knew I was. He told if we talk to one of them again we're going to get punished." Mungojerrie said and looked guilty at the Queen. "Tugger?!" Bombalurina yelled. "Yea, didn't Teazer told you?" Mungojerrie asked. Bomba and Dem shook their heads slowly. Mungojerrie looked puzzled at Rumpleteazer, what was hard to see trough the scratch. Rumpleteazer looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I was too worried." Rumpleteazer mumbled. "About what?" Mungojerrie asked more puzzled. "You." Rumpleteazer answered an looked at him. Mungojerrie blushed a little but they couldn't see it. "What's up with Tugger?!" Bomba yelled. Mungojerrie nodded at Rumpleteazer. "Well, we were stealing and I accidently broke a very, very ugly vase. We went upstairs and got back into the living room when we got the jewels. There was a Tom looking at the vase. He called himself Rum Tum Tugger." Rumpleteazer said and saw a smile coming up at Bombalurina 's face. "So we talked a little and he wanted us to tell you that Munkustrap and himself love you very, very much." Rumpleteazer continued. Demeter and Bombalurina smiled but still were sad, they missed them. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer saw it. "Don't worry in about a few days we'll have enough to let one of you go." Mungojerrie said. "I won't go without Demeter." Bombalurina said and putted a arm around her sister. "We understand." Rumpleteazer said and looked at Mungojerrie. He was still a bit bleeding, but he tried to nurse his wounds, what wasn't easy. "Wait, I'll help you." Rumpleteazer said and started to lick his scratch. Mungojerrie started to blush and stiffened but Rumpleteazer didn't know why until she got the picture. Mungojerrie tried to hold the purr who was tickling his throat. Demeter and Bombalurina smiled at each other. Rumpleteazer pulled away from him and blushed too. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't want to..." Rumpleteazer tried. "It's okay, Teaz. You were just helping me." Mungojerrie said and smiled at her. Teazer nodded and smiled back at him.

Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie were at their room. "Jerrie, do you think Cherry is okay?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Of course she is. She's probably back at her tribe." Mungojerrie answered comforting. "I hope you're right." Rumpleteazer sighed and showed a tear. "Don't worry Teaz, she'll be okay, they're probably taken care of her very good." Mungojerrie said and sat next to her trying to comfort her. "But what if she doesn't take her medicine?" Rumpleteazer asked. "She will, believe me." Mungojerrie said and smiled at her. "You're sure?" Teazer asked and looked at him with her eyes full of tears. Mungojerrie nodded and putted an arm around her to comfort her more. She looked at Mungojerrie 's face. She started to cry. "Teaz, what's up?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "I'm sorry Jer, I really are." She cried. "Where are you talking about?" Mungojerrie asked and pulled her into a hug. "I only get you in trouble and you have to take the blame of everything for me." Rumpleteazer cried. "Don't worry Teaz, it's okay." Mungojerrie tried to stop her crying. "No, it's not! Look at yourself, you're wounded because I wanted to have those pearls." Rumpleteazer said crying. "Don't worry, he didn't kill me." Mungojerrie said and looked at her. "But what if he did! What would I do without you?" Rumpleteazer asked. There fell a deadly silence. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer. "What do you mean?" He asked and settled her upon her lap. "What I wanna say Jer, is that... We promised we could tell each other everything, right?" She asked and Jerrie nodded. "I can't live without you. Jer, I think I-I Love you..." Rumpleteazer said and looked into his chestnut eyes, she was totally sure. Mungojerrie looked into her beautiful coffee-brown eyes, they sparkled a thousand times more then all of the jewels they stole together. It all started to make sense, that's why he always feels so happy when she's around, that's why he always protected her, that's why he always thought of her, every moment of the day. "Teazer, I love you too." He said and hugged her tighter. "I really, really do." Rumpleteazer said. "I know, love, I know." Mungojerrie said and gave her nose a kiss. She sneezed and giggled a little. Mungojerrie laughed a little too and nuzzled her. Rumpleteazer started to purr. "Teaz, I love you..." Mungojerrie purred. "I know, love, I know." Rumpleteazer said and giggled. "Mungojerrie, I love you too." She said and started to nuzzle him. Mungojerrie looked at the beautiful Queen in his arms. No Peke, No Pollicle, not even Macavity could hurt him now.


	6. Chapter 6

Rumpleteazer felt her whiskers moving. She opened her eyes and saw her Tom in her arms. "Good morning, love." Jerrie said and kissed her nose again. "Good morning." Rumpleteazer said and licked his cheek. Mungojerrie raised his eyebrows and started to kiss her sweetly. They got up and started to walk to Unique 's kitchen.

"Hello, honeys!" Unique greeted them as they came in. "Hello Unique!" Rumpleteazer greeted her happily. Unique gave them some fish and they started to eat. "I haven't seen you in a while, what's up with that?" Unique asked them. "We've been stealing a lot of food." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer nodded. "Is my food not good enough?!" Unique asked jokingly. The cats laughed a little. Unique gave them some food for the Queens and they left.

"Girls! I have to tell something!" Rumpleteazer said as Jerrie and her entered the cell. "You can tell us everything." Demeter said and started eating. "Well, I told you a few days ago about something right?" Teazer asked but Demeter and Bomba looked puzzled. "My love for Jerrie!" Rumpleteazer yelled. Demeter and Bomba shocked. "You wanted to keep it a secret!" Bomba yelled, pointed at Jerrie and Demeter and her were more puzzled. Mungojerrie putted his paw on Rumpleteazer 's shoulder. Bombalurina and Demeter looked even more puzzled, if it was possible. "I told him." Rumple said and smiled. "Did he wanted to stay friends?" Demeter asked but Bomba looked at her like she was silly. "Honey, look at them!" Bomba said. Demeter looked at the couple and smiled. She knew what her sister meant, the couple smiled and looked at each other all the time. "I'm so happy for you two!" Demeter yelled and hugged them.

"Ready?" Mungojerrie asked his Queen. "Yea, I'm." Rumple said and nodded. Mungojerrie knocked at the door and a guard opened it. "Show me what you've got." Macavity said. They emptied their socks and Macavity weighed it. "You have enough to save one of them." Macavity said. "They want to leave together so we wait until we've got enough for the both of them." Mungojerrie said. "What you want, more pleasure for me." Macavity said and smiled. Rumpleteazer was disgust and looked at Mungojerrie. She signalled that she wanted to leave. Mungojerrie grabbed their socks and they walked to the door. "Wait. Bring the last Queen to me." Macavity said. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer and they walked away.

"Demeter... I've got bad news for you." Rumpleteazer sighed as they came into the cell. "He wants to see me, doesn't he?" Demeter asked. The two cats nodded sadly. "We're sorry." Mungojerrie said. "It's okay... I'll survive." Demeter said and Jerrie and Teazer led her to his room.

Mungojerrie took Rumpleteazer to the park. They were sitting at one of the benches and looked at all of the things what happened, but mainly at each other. Mungojerrie started to nuzzle Rumpleteazer. She purred loudly and kissed him, deeply and sweetly. "I love you." Mungojerrie said and licked her cheek. "I love you too." Rumpleteazer said and nuzzled him. A cat came running at them. It was a brown Queen, just a kitten. "Cherry?!" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer yelled at the same time. "I've been looking for you two everywhere!" Cherry yelled and jumped on the bench. "How are you?" Teazer asked. "Great!" Cherry yelled and hugged them. "Have you took your medicine?" Rumpleteazer asked worried. "Yes mum!" Cherry yelled and giggled and Mungojerrie laughed too. "What's up?" Rumpleteazer asked as she looked at them laughing. "Well, when I checked her at Unique 's, we chatted a bit and I told her you acted like you were her mother, so she said we should be great parents." Mungojerrie told her. Rumpleteazer giggled. "But... I saw you two sitting, what were you doing?" Cherry said and smiled cheeky. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer blushed a little. "Well, we were just cuddling." Teazer said. "Just?!" Cherry yelled. "Yea, we're kind of in love..." Mungojerrie said and smiled at Teaz. "You've finally told him, didn't you?" Cherry asked Rumpleteazer. Teaz nodded smiling. "You see, I told you he loved you too." Cherry said and smiled at the couple. "Is there more I have to know?" Mungojerrie asked laughing. "No, only that I love you very much." Rumpleteazer said and licked his cheek. Mungojerrie smiled at her. "But how are Bomb and Dem doing?" Cherry asked. "They're alright, just a little scared, but that's all. Nothing badly." Rumpleteazer said. "How many days do they have to stay?" Cherry asked. "Probably 2 or 3." Mungojerrie answered. Cherry nodded and looked across the park. She started to giggle. "What's up?" Rumple asked. "A few of my friends are coming this way." Cherry said smiling. "Cherry! Where were you?" A princess yelled from under the bench. "Come up, I'll show you!" Cherry yelled. A few kittens jumped up. "Guys, this are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. This are the heroes I told you about." Cherry said and the kittens looked at them admiring. "Jer, Teaz, this are Laserbeam, Bungler, Tornado, Symphony, Raindrop and Nutz." Cherry said and pointed at the 3 Toms and 3 Princesses. "Hello!" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer yelled at the same time. "Hello!" The kittens yelled, they tried to yell at same time too, but they failed, actually they looked kind of cute. Jerrie and Teazer laughed a little. "Do you really work for Macavity?" Bungler asked. "Hush, not to loud! Maybe they'll hear us." Mungojerrie said scared against the Tom. "Who'll hear us?" Raindrop asked. "The Jellicles. If we meet one of them, we'll be killed." Rumpleteazer explained. "What? Why?" Cherry asked worried. "Well, we met a Jellicle a few days ago. We talked a little, it was Rum Tum Tugger, He loves Bomba. Macavity knew we met him and told us we're not allowed to talk to one of them anymore. And he did this to Jer." Rumpleteazer explained and pointed at the scratch on Jerrie 's face. A few kittens looked scared. "Don't worry, he won't hurt one of you again."Mungojerrie said, trying to comfort them. Cherry cried a little and Mungojerrie pulled her into a hug. Rumpleteazer smiled at her Tom. "When will you be free?" Symphony asked. "In about 2 years." Rumpleteazer said. "What?! He can't keep you that long!" Laserbeam yelled. "Yea, he can. There are cats who worked for them their whole life." Mungojerrie said sad. "No way?! Their whole life?" Nutz yelled. "Once you're with him you only can come out if he frees you." Rumpleteazer said sadly and looked at Mungojerrie. The kittens were scared. "Thank you for getting Cherry back." Raindrop said. "You're welcome." Mungojerrie said and hugged Cherry. "Take good care of her." He said and Rumpleteazer pulled her into a hug too. "Are you leaving this early?" Cherry asked. "Yea, we have to steal to get Bomba and Demeter free." Rumpleteazer said. Cherry nodded and the cats ran away, on their way to their new victim.

"Please, tell us we have enough to free Bomba and Demeter?" Rumpleteazer said after Macavity weighed the Jewels. Macavity sighed and nodded irritated. He signalled to one of the guards and the Tom left. Mungojerrie smiled at Rumpleteazer. "Oh, I wanted to ask you two something." Macavity said and they looked at him. "You two know I don't appreciate lovers under my workers." Macavity said and looked at them angry. Mungojerrie gulped. "Of course we do." Rumpleteazer said. "Alright, so why don't you obey my rules?" Macavity asked and walked to them. "What do you mean?" Mungojerrie asked and tried to look puzzled. Macavity scratched Mungojerrie 's face again. "I told you before, I don't like Toms lying at me." Macavity said and started fighting with Mungojerrie. "Please, stop!" Rumpleteazer shouted sobbing. Mungojerrie looked at her full of scratches and bruises. Macavity saw it and smiled. Macavity held a claw, unsheathed, at Rumpleteazer 's throat. Mungojerrie shocked and held up his paw to hit him. "Watch it, I'll kill her." Macavity said. Mungojerrie stepped back frightened. "Alright, Rumpleteazer. You'll come with me..." Macavity said and kissed her unexpected. Mungojerrie hissed and wanted to hit Macavity, but once he saw the paw on her throat he held back. "Make sure he stays here." Macavity said against the guard. The brown Tom nodded and stood in front of the door after Macavity left. Mungojerrie started to walk around, trying to think of something to get her back. Suddenly he heard noise from the room next to him. He held his ear against the wall and listened carefully. "So, Rumpleteazer, what do you want with him? He's just a thief. You could leave him and take a Tom who's more of your class, like a Hidden Paw, or a Napoleon of Crime?" Mungojerrie heard Macavity purr. Mungojerrie started to breath angrily. "I Love Mungojerrie, you can say what you want but I'll rather die than live with you!" Mungojerrie heard Rumpleteazer yell, and she scratched him. Mungojerrie heard Macavity growl, so Mungojerrie decided to stop listening, he knew what Macavity was going to do, he couldn't listen to that. A few seconds later he heard Macavity scream. Mungojerrie started to growl and hiss and started ripping the curtains full of anger. He heard his Queen scream, full of pain, fear and sadness. Mungojerrie freaked out as he heard her screaming. He started breaking down everything. "Easy, she'll survive." The guard laughed. Mungojerrie ran to him and grabbed the Tom. "Let me out!" He yelled. "I won't!" The Tom yelled. Mungojerrie started to cry as his Queen still was screaming. He started scratching the Tom full of anger and sadness. Suddenly Rumpleteazer stopped screaming, the only thing Mungojerrie could hear was his crying Queen and the heavily breathing of Macavity. The door of the room opened, he saw Macavity entering. Mungojerrie wanted to ran to him and kill him, but he knew it was useless, he would hurt himself more. He was lucky he could stand straight. "You can see her." Macavity said still breathing heavily. Mungojerrie limped out and ran to the next room. He opened the door and saw a orange Queen into one of the corners. He saw she was wounded, not as bad as he was, but still she was hurt. "I'm so sorry." He said and cried. Rumpleteazer looked up. Her eyes were full of tears, filled with anger. Mungojerrie walked to her and hugged her tightly. She smelled strongly of Macavity, Mungojerrie hated himself. "I love you so much." He whispered crying. "I love you too." She whispered back also crying. "It was so awful to hear him..." Mungojerrie said crying and started rocking his dear Queen. "You have no idea." Rumpleteazer said and laughed a little sadly, and Jerrie laughed a little sad too. "Rumpleteazer, I really, really love you." Mungojerrie said and nuzzled her. "I really, really love you too." Rumpleteazer said and started to kiss him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mungojerrie limped outside with his Queen at his side. "Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer!" Two Queens yelled. They ran to them. "What happened?!" Demeter asked worried as she saw them hurt. "Nothing." Mungojerrie said and looked away, full of guilt. Demeter and Bombalurina looked at them with crossed arms. "It doesn't matter, it's my fault." Mungojerrie said. Rumpleteazer looked at him. "No, of course not!" Rumpleteazer yelled. "It was, I had to save you, I had to kill him!" Mungojerrie yelled angry and growling. "What in the Everlasting Cat's name happened?!" Bombalurina yelled. "Well, Macavity found out we have something together, so he started to fight with Jer." Rumpleteazer said and nursed some of Mungojerrie 's wounds. Mungojerrie looked at her guilty. "Alright, but what happened to you?" Demeter asked Rumpleteazer and looked at her wounds. "Nothing." Rumpleteazer said and looked away, crying. "Rumpleteazer, he didn't...?" Bombalurina asked and walked to her worried. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie nodded, both crying. Demeter and Bombalurina pulled the two of them into a hug. "Come with us, you don't have to see him ever again." Demeter whispered. "What? We can't! We have to stay 2 more years." Rumpleteazer said. "That's the only way to keep you save." Bombalurina said. "Your tribe will probably hate us for working for him." Mungojerrie said. "Tugger told them everything about you and they don't hate you. And, do you want this to happen again?" Demeter asked. Mungojerrie thought of the sound of his Queen screaming, and hissed. "Jerrie, what's wrong?" Rumpleteazer asked worried. Mungojerrie hugged her tightly. "Nothing's wrong as you're here with me." He whispered. Rumpleteazer giggled a little. "I suppose that's a yes?" Demeter asked and looked at the couple. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other and nodded. Demeter and Bombalurina started walking to their tribe, with the wounded couple right behind them.

The 4 cats entered a Junkyard. A few cats came looking once they smelled 1) Macavity 2) Blood. A black with grey Tom came running to them. "What happened? Who are they? Why do I smell Macavity?" The Tom asked Demeter worried. "It's okay honey." Demeter said and nuzzled him. "He has to be Munkustrap." Mungojerrie whispered at Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer nodded and looked around at the other cats. She saw a brown Main coon who came running to them. "Tugger!" Rumpleteazer yelled. "Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Rum Tum Tugger asked confused as he saw their wounds. "We'll explain later, they have to get at Jenny's." Demeter said and led Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer to a box. "Well, hello, dear." A tiger-striped and leopard-spotted Queen said when Demeter entered. Mungojerrie walked in front of his Queen protectively. "Don't worry she won't hurt her." Demeter said and pointed at the Queen. "I'm Jennyanydots, and I'm going to fix you two up, honeys." The Queen said. "Jenny, can you please... Eh, check her up?" Demeter asked and looked at Jennyanydots. "Dear, you don't mean? Macavity?" Jenny asked and pointed at Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer cried a little and Mungojerrie immediately grabbed her. Jenny looked sad at the two and Demeter. "Are this the cats who saved you and Bombalurina?" Jennyanydots asked Demeter. Demeter nodded sad. "I know you have been through a lot but I'm going to help you." Jennyanydots said and grabbed her stuff to fix them up. Demeter decided to leave and check how her sister was doing with explaining.

Demeter found Bombalurina at Tugger 's den, with the door locked, so she knew her sister hadn't explained anything. Munkustrap came running at Demeter. "Everyone is waiting for you to explain." He said and nuzzled her. "I know, I'm coming." Demeter said purring and they walked to the tire in the middle of the Junkyard. All the cats were waiting, except for Jennyanydots, Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina. "Alright, I'll explain it." Demeter said and the kittens looked at her like she was going to tell a scary bedtime story. "This are the two cats who got Bomba and me out of Macavity 's lair. They've stole a lot of jewels for us. First Rumpleteazer had to be his plaything but Mungojerrie saved her. He offered himself for 2 more years of stealing, and pulled Rumpleteazer in it too. That way they could save me, Bomb and Cherry, a kitten who stayed there too as plaything." Demeter looked around and saw the disgust in the faces of the adult cats and fear in the kitten's. "Bombalurina and I don't know exactly what happened, so I'm going to ask them to explain themselves. Their names are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Please, be nice to them, they've been through a lot." Demeter said and looked at the tribe. They all nodded and Demeter smiled at her mate who was sitting next to her. A few minutes later Jennyanydots came out of her box with two tiger-striped cats. Rumpleteazer grabbed Mungojerrie, she was scared. Mungojerrie protected his Queen as Jennyanydots lead them through the crowd of cats to Demeter and Munkustrap. "Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Are you okay?" Demeter asked worried and gave them a hug. "Yea, we're okay. We have to take it easy a few days and then it'll be okay." Mungojerrie said and settled down, with Rumpleteazer next to him. "And?" Demeter asked and looked at Rumpleteazer. "There are no kittens." Rumpleteazer whispered in Demeter's ear. Demeter gave her a hug. "Thank the Everlasting Cat." Demeter said and looked at Mungojerrie who smiled. Every cat looked puzzled. "This are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer." Demeter said and pointed at them. A striped Princess jumped up. "Thank you for saving Bombi and Demi!" She yelled and hugged Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer started to laugh. "Etcetera! You can't jump them like that, that's rude!" Jennyanydots yelled, she was probably her mother. "No, it's okay. And you're welcome." Rumpleteazer said against the kitten who smiled back at her. "Can you tell them, and me, what happened?" Demeter asked as Etcetera jumped off. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer and they both nodded. Demeter nodded too and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer turned to the tribe. "Well, as you know we worked the two Queens off but meanwhile..." Rumpleteazer said and looked smiling at Jerrie. "We fell in love." Mungojerrie sighed and putted his arms around Teazer. All the cats smiled. "But Macavity doesn't want couples under his workers. We tried to keep it a secret, but he found out. Once we got Bomba and Dem free, he told us he found out. He started fighting with Mungojerrie..." Rumpleteazer explained and looked at Mungojerrie sad. "And after he beaten me up, he decided to..." Mungojerrie gulped, he couldn't say it. "He used me." Rumpleteazer said and looked down. "He made me listen in the room next to them, I wanted to kill him or myself, I hated to hear him..." Mungojerrie said angry as he thought of it. He cried a little and pulled his Queen close to him. All of the cats looked scared, shocked and sad. "He made you listen?" A white with black spots Tom asked shocked. Mungojerrie looked at him and nodded. "How awful." Jennyanydots said full of pity. "What do they mean with using?" A Tom-kitten asked a little dumb. A few adults laughed a little and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer a little too. "You'll learn later, Pounce." The spotted Tom said. "Why? I hate being small!" Pouncival yelled pouting. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie laughed a little. "Be happy about it, when I was your age I saw my dad being killed by Pollicles." Mungojerrie said against the kitten. Pouncival looked scared. "It's okay, don't be scared, everyone here will protect you." Rumpleteazer said and settled down next to him trying to comfort the kitten. "But what about dad?" Pouncival asked scared. Asparagus Junior smiled at his son and his mate. "He'll be save here." Rumpleteazer said and smiled at Asparagus J. and Jellylorum. "Just as you two." An old and big cat said. "Dad? What do you mean?" Munkustrap asked and walked up to Old Deuteronomy. "I mean Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer can stay." Deuteronomy answered. Mungojerrie smiled at Rumpleteazer. "Really? Can we stay?" Rumpleteazer asked happy. "Yes, after all I have heard I think you can stay." Old D answered. "Thank you so much!" Rumpleteazer said and gave Deuteronomy a big hug. Mungojerrie followed and they walked to Demeter. "Thanks for bringing us here." Mungojerrie said. "That's all I can do after all you did for me and Bomb." Demeter said. "It's okay, I know how awful it is..." Rumpleteazer said and sighed sadly. Mungojerrie looked at her guilty. "I'm sorry, love. I had to do something." Mungojerrie said. Rumpleteazer grabbed him. "Honey, it isn't your fault. You couldn't even walk straight, I don't know what I would have done if you started fighting again." Rumpleteazer said. Demeter smiled at the couple. Mungojerrie nuzzled Rumpleteazer a little and Teazer started to purr. "Where's Munkustrap, I wanna meet him." Rumpleteazer said and tried to get up. "Watch it, love. You're not fully recovered." Mungojerrie said. "I am!" Rumpleteazer yelled and stood up. She felt a terrible pain go through her right knee, so she grabbed it. "Told you so." Mungojerrie said and settled her on his lap. Demeter giggled a bit. "Munk is looking for a place for you to sleep." Demeter said. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded and looked around over the cats. "Whoa, there are a lot of kittens here." Mungojerrie said as he saw the kittens playing tag. "Yes, sometimes they're a little hyperactive but we can handle them." Demeter said and smiled at the kittens. One of them, the princess that jumped on Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer earlier, ran to Demeter, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer and poked Demeter. "You're it!" The kitten yelled. "Etcetera, I don't have time for this." Demeter said. Etcetera looked sad. "But the other ones are too fast, I can't catch them." Etcetera said pouting. "Fast? Even Victoria? She's always slower than you." Demeter asked. "She was, until she asked Plato to carry her." Etcetera answered more pouting. "And Misto? He's slower than you too." Demeter said puzzled. "He's cheating, he promised to not use his magic, but he disappeared every time when I tried to tag him." Etcetera said even more pouting, if it was possible. "Why don't you cheat too?" Rumpleteazer asked. "What do you mean?" Etcetera asked and looked at her puzzled, what looked very cute. "Well, Victoria is cheating by using Plato and Misto is cheating by his magic. So you can cheat too." Rumpleteazer explained. Etcetera looked at her surprised. "You're right, but how can I cheat?" Etcetera asked but at that moment a kitten-Tom jumped to them. "Cettie, what's taking so long?" He asked. "I'm trying to find a way to cheat." Etcetera answered. The Tom laughed a little at the look upon her face. "Why?" He asked. "Because Rumpleteazer told me that Victoria is cheating by Plato and Misto by using his magic, so she told me I can cheat too." Etcetera explained happy. "Alright, I'll help you think of something." The kitten said. "Thanks Pouncy!" Etcetera said and gave him a hug, making Pouncival blush. Rumpleteazer smiled at Mungojerrie and they looked back at the kittens who sat down next to them. "Can you help us?" Etcetera asked and looked at Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Demeter. "Sure." Mungojerrie said and they started brainstorming. "Alright, first we have to know why you can't catch anyone." Mungojerrie said. "Eh... Because they are too fast." Etcetera said. "Victoria is cheating by using someone faster." Rumpleteazer said. "If you can find someone who's fast too, he or she can help you." Mungojerrie said. Pouncival looked up. "Well, Pouncy is fast." Etcetera said. " I'm not fast." Pouncival said. Demeter laughed a little, Etcetera was the only one who could call him 'Pouncy'. "You are the fastest kitten in the whole Junkyard!" Demeter yelled. "You think?" Pounce asked. "Of course, I'm very jealous of you." Etcetera answered. "No way, I'm jealous of you!" Pouncival yelled. "Why are you jealous of me? I'm not fast, I'm not tall..." Etcetera said and looked at him. Pouncival looked at the ground. "Because you're pretty." He answered. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer and Demeter and they smiled at the two kittens. "Me? pretty? Very funny! Victoria is pretty, not me." Etcetera said a little laughing. Pouncival looked at her, but he fell off the box he was sitting on. He blushed a little and sat back. "I think you're the prettiest Queen in the whole tribe. I think you're... You're very, very pretty." Pouncival said and looked at her blushing. Etcetera giggled a little. "You really think?" She asked giggling. Pouncival nodded and looked at her sweetly. Rumpleteazer nuzzled Mungojerrie a little. "Well, Pouncy, I think you're not only fast, but you're handsome too." Etcetera said quietly and blushed a little. Pouncival blushed even more, his face was almost totally red. Etcetera looked at Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Demeter who smiled at her. "Pouncy?" Etcetera asked. "Yes Cettie?" Pouncival asked. "Would you please help me with tagging the others?" Etcetera asked and smiled at him sweetly. "Of course!" Pouncival yelled and got up. Pounce grabbed Etcetera's paw, making her giggle, and ran with her after the other kittens. "They are so cute!" Rumpleteazer said when the kittens left. "Yes, everyone knew they would become the cutest couple in the whole tribe." Demeter said smiling. "I hope they stay a couple." Mungojerrie said. "Probably they will, they're almost the same." Demeter said and laughed a little. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at her puzzled. "Well, they're both a little clumsy, especially Pouncival, cute and hyperactive." Demeter explained. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded. Munkustrap came sitting with them. "Did you see Pouncival and Etcetera together?" He asked smiling. "Of course we did, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie brought them together." Demeter said. "You did?" Munkustrap asked. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded. "Finally, someone did." Munkustrap said. "We tried everything to get them together and you did it in a few minutes." Demeter said. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer laughed a little. "So honey, did you found them a place to sleep?" Demeter asked and nuzzled Munkustrap. "Yes I did. I made a den next to ours." Munkustrap said. "Thanks for everything, Munkustrap." Mungojerrie said. "Everything?" Munkustrap asked puzzled. "Yea, fixing us, let us into your tribe and have a safe place to sleep. Thank you very much." Mungojerrie explained. "It's okay, you two did the same thing to Demeter and Bombalurina." Munkustrap said. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer smiled at him. Etcetera and Pouncival jumped to them again. "How did it go?" Rumpleteazer asked smiling. "Very good, we weren't tagged anymore. Thanks to Pouncy I'm fast!" Etcetera yelled happy. "Did you stopped playing?" Demeter asked. "Yes, as soon as Tugger came around Victoria, Jemima and Electra took off, Plato followed Victoria some kind of angry, so we decided to stop." Pouncival explained. "Wait a minute... Etcetera, you didn't chase Tugger?" Demeter asked shocked. Etcetera giggled a little and looked at Pouncival who turned a little red. "Oh, I get it!" Demeter yelled happy and Etcetera giggled more. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum came out of a den with a few bowls of fish. "Dinner's ready!" Jennyanydots yelled. Every cat walked to the middle of the Junkyard and started to eat. After dinner Demeter and Munkustrap introduced everyone to the two cats.

"Mungojerrie, I really love it here." Rumpleteazer said. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were in their new den. "I know, it feels like we're here since we were kittens." Mungojerrie said and he putted the blanket upon Rumpleteazer carefully. "Like this is our family." Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie smiled at her. Mungojerrie came under the blanket too. Mungojerrie curled up with Rumpleteazer. "I love you." Mungojerrie purred. "I love you too." Rumpleteazer purred and they fell asleep.

Mungojerrie jumped up, fur fluffed up and hissing. Rumpleteazer woke too. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked worried. "Where are we?" Mungojerrie asked scared and looked around. "We're in the Jellicle Junkyard." Rumpleteazer answered still worried. Mungojerrie looked around again and after that he looked at Rumpleteazer who looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry, love. I just had a bad dream..." Mungojerrie said and tried to comfort her. Rumpleteazer pulled him into a hug. "Where was is about?" She asked. Mungojerrie sighed. "It was about... Macavity." Mungojerrie said and grabbed her tighter. "What happened?" Rumpleteazer asked. "I can't tell you." Mungojerrie said and looked away, a little crying. "We promised to tell everything." Rumpleteazer said and looked at him. Mungojerrie sighed and looked at her. "Okay, but please, don't be scared." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer nodded. "Alright, I dreamed I was tied up into a corner of a room, Macavity came in, with you. You were a little wounded and then he... He..." Mungojerrie sighed again. "He did what?" Rumpleteazer asked. "He used you right in front of me." Mungojerrie answered. "What?" Rumpleteazer asked scared. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here..." Mungojerrie said and hugged her more tightly. "There's more, isn't it?" Rumpleteazer asked and looked Mungojerrie into his eyes. Mungojerrie couldn't lie to those big, round coffee-brown diamonds. "He... He killed you, right in front of my eyes." Mungojerrie answered and he started to cry. Rumpleteazer wiped away his tears and kissed him. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here." Rumpleteazer said and laughed a little. Mungojerrie started to nuzzle Rumpleteazer. They laid down on their bed again and they curled up together. This time Mungojerrie held Rumpleteazer more tight than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mungojerrie! Rumpleteazer! Wake up! Wake up!" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer woke up and they saw a hyperactive little kitten at the end of the bed. "Etcetera, what's up?" Rumpleteazer asked worried. "Well, We were playing hide and seek and Pouncy helped me. When we were hiding he asked if I wanted to go with him to the park this afternoon." Etcetera said happy. "Really?" Mungojerrie asked smiling. Etcetera nodded smiling and very happy. "He really likes you." Rumpleteazer said smiling. "You think?" Etcetera asked giggling. "Of course. But how about you? Do you like him too?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Well... I don't know." Etcetera said still little giggling. "Alright, we'll help you. What do you like about... Plato?" Rumpleteazer asked. "What?! I don't like Plato!" Etcetera yelled. "No I mean, what do you like as a friend about Plato?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Well, He's sometimes very funny... And eh... He just is a kind Tom." Etcetera answered. "Alright, and what do you think of... Let's see... Mistoffelees?" Mungojerrie asked. "Well, He very shy, but that makes him cute. And he's very kind too." Etcetera answered. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded. "Alright, and Tumblebrutus?" Rumpleteazer asked. "He's very kind too and I like doing tricks with him." Etcetera answered. "Doing tricks?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled. "Yes, things like walkovers and stuff." Etcetera explained and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded. "So... what do you think of Pouncival?" Rumpleteazer asked. "I think he's a nice Tom." Etcetera answered and looked down. "That's not all, I'm sure." Mungojerrie said and looked at Etcetera. She giggled a little. "Alright, I like him when he laughs. And I like it when he's clumsy. And I think he's the kindest Tom in the Junkyard." Etcetera said. "Why do you think he's the kindest?" Rumpleteazer asked and smiled at Mungojerrie. "Because... Whenever I'm sad or if I have a problem he always cheers me up." Etcetera answered smiling. Mungojerrie smiled at Rumpleteazer. "Like when?" Rumpleteazer asked curious. "Well, the day Victoria and Plato fell in love, Vicky and I should go to the park to play. But because she was so busy with Plato, she forgot it. I went to the Park to wait for her. I sat there the whole afternoon waiting for her. I started to cry because it went dark and Victoria hadn't come, I thought she forgot me or hated me. Pouncy walked through the Park and he heard me. He came to me and talked with me, trying to make me feel better. We played a little in the park and went back to the Junkyard. When we were back we found out why Vicky didn't came. Pouncy didn't like it too because he and Plato had to help with dinner but Plato didn't show up because he and Vicky went to a restaurant. Pouncy and I decided to hang around since that day. He always helps me, just like yesterday with the cheating." Etcetera explained. "That's very nice of him." Mungojerrie said. "I know." Etcetera said and nodded smiling, thinking of that day. "Are you that nice to him too?" Rumpleteazer asked. "What do you mean?" Etcetera asked and looked at her puzzled. "Well, you say he cheers you up whenever you're sad or have a problem, do you help him too?" Rumpleteazer explained. "Of course I do! I'm the only Queen who helps him. The others think he's very immature but whenever he's with me he's not. He's just a little clumsy." Etcetera answered. Mungojerrie nuzzled Rumpleteazer and smiled at each other. "Why don't you tell that against Pouncival himself?" Rumpleteazer asked. "He won't like me too." Etcetera said and looked down kind of sad. "How do you know for sure?" Mungojerrie asked caring. "Because he likes Bombalurina." Etcetera answered. "Yea, but Bomba is in love with Tugger." Rumpleteazer said. "That's true but whenever Tugger dumps Bomba, Tugger comes to us and Bomba flirts around with every Tom she can find. Even little Pouncy." Etcetera said and looked sad and a little angry. "We gotta talk to Bomba soon." Mungojerrie said against Rumpleteazer and Etcetera smiled. "Really?" Etcetera asked. "Of course, you like Pouncival. She'll understand." Rumpleteazer said. "Okay." Etcetera said and started to laugh. "What's up?" Mungojerrie asked. "I once did something really stupid." Etcetera laughed. "What did you do?" Mungojerrie asked. "Well, once I was insanely jealous of Bomba, because she had Tugger but once he dropped her she got away with one of my best friends. So I dressed myself up like Bomba. Pouncy knew it was me but so did the other cats in the tribe. They started laughing at me and I started to cry. Pouncy came cheering me up, you know what he did?" Etcetera asked laughing. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer shook their heads. "He stole Tugger 's belt and made a mane from leaves! That day we were Tugger and Bomba until Tugger found out Pouncy had his belt." Etcetera said laughing. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer started to laugh thinking of the picture.

Etcetera sat in the park on one of the benches waiting for Pouncival. A strange Tom jumped on the bench. Etcetera smiled at him politely and he smiled back. Etcetera heard something in the bush next to her. She looked and the Tom jumped on her. He grabbed Etcetera but she tried to get away. The Tom scratched her a few times but once her head bumped at the side of the bench she became unconscious. The Tom threw her on his shoulder and started walking away.

Pouncival left the Junkyard with a happy feeling, with every step closer to the Park his smile became bigger. In his right paw he had a beautiful sunflower. "So eh... Cettie, I was thinking... You know we've been friends forever but eh... I would like to be more than just friends." He mumbled in himself. "No, that's not it." Pounce said and shook his head. "Cettie, I think you're more sweet and kind than Jennyanydots, more beautiful than Bombalurina, more gracefully than Victoria and more magical than Misto... What I try to say is that... I really like you... I think I kind of like you as much Munkustrap likes Demeter. What means... That I think I love you." Pounce mumbled again. "This is kind of good!" He said and nodded happy. He walked into the Park and saw Etcetera sitting upon the bench, but he saw a Tom sitting next to her. He stayed behind the trashcan and watched her. Once he saw the Tom jumping on her he didn't know what to do. He stood there watching the Tom beating Etcetera up. He had to warn someone, but no one would know where she was. He decided to ran back to the Junkyard after he saw the Tom leaving into the direction of Macavity 's lair.

Pouncival bumped into Munkustrap when he ran into the Junkyard. "Munkustrap... Cettie... Tom... Macavity..." Pouncival said half crying half panting. "Pounce, what wrong?" Munkustrap asked and tried to comfort him. Pouncival took a deep breath but then Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer came sitting with them. "Hey, Pounce, why aren't you with Etcetera?" Rumpleteazer asked when she saw the sunflower still in his paw. "Well, I went into the Park and saw Cettie sitting on a bench, but there was a Tom next to her. Cettie heard a noise from a bush next to her so she looked down. At that moment the Tom jumped her and started fighting with her. She became unconscious and the Tom took her into the direction of... of..." Pouncival tried to explain but he started to cry. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other. "Macavity!" They yelled shocked. Demeter jumped up to them. "Where is he?!" She asked scared. "Not around but... He has Etcetera." Mungojerrie said and hugged Rumpleteazer and Pouncival who were both crying. "What? Cettie?" Demeter asked shocked. Pouncival nodded with his eyes full of tears. "Pounce, I'm going back to Macavity and convince him to give her back." Mungojerrie said. "What?! You're not leaving without me!" Rumpleteazer yelled. "But what about my dream?" Mungojerrie asked crying. "I don't care!" Rumpleteazer yelled. "I'm going with you too." Pouncival said angry. "What?! No way!" Mungojerrie said. "I have to, if I didn't had to take this stupid flower I could have saved her." Pouncival said angry and threw the sunflower on the ground. "No, dear, it isn't your fault." Rumpleteazer said and pulled him into a hug. Mungojerrie picked up the flower and reached it out at Pounce. "Let's get her back." Mungojerrie said and Pouncival grabbed the flower smiling. After a short discussion with Munkustrap and Demeter the 3 cats left the Junkyard.

"Alright, let's see, how are we gonna do this?" Mungojerrie asked. Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie and Pouncival sat on a bench at the Park, trying to find a way to get Etcetera back. "We can't work her off, Macavity kills us if he sees us." Rumpleteazer said. "Yea, but if we get her out secretly he'll find out." Mungojerrie said thoughtful. "Not if we use Unique and Scoundrel." Rumpleteazer said and smiled. "You're a genius!" Mungojerrie yelled and kissed Rumpleteazer. Pouncival turned red. "Who are they?" Pounce asked as his blushing stopped. "Two workers for Macavity who can help us perfectly." Mungojerrie answered. "But... How?" Rumpleteazer asked thoughtfully. "Well, if Unique distracts the workers who are close to the cells, including Macavity, Scoundrel can open the cell for us and help us getting Etcetera, and if there are some more Queens, out." Mungojerrie explained. "Yea, and then we take Scoundrel with us to the Jellicles." Rumpleteazer said. "Yes, and what about Unique, if she stays there, what if Macavity finds out she helped you?" Pouncival asked. "We can take her with us too." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer nodded.

"Alright, as soon as Unique starts the party for Macavity, Scoundrel comes getting us." Mungojerrie said as he explained the plan on their way to the lair. "Smart to decided a party for Macavity, if it was for another worker, a few have to guard. If it's a party for the Hidden Paw himself he forces everyone to come." Rumpleteazer noticed and Mungojerrie nodded. "Yea, Unique isn't the dumbest Queen." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer nodded smiling. "Alright. Here we have to wait." Mungojerrie said and they stopped in the alley next to the lair. A black Tom walked to them. "Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer." He whispered. "Scoundrel!" Rumpleteazer whispered and hugged him tightly. "I see you're doing well." Scoundrel whispered. "Yea, we are part of the Jellicle tribe." Mungojerrie whispered. "Alright and who's that?" Scoundrel asked whispering and pointed at the frightened kitten. "That's Pouncival, the Queen's best friend." Mungojerrie answered whispering. "Which Queen do want?" Scoundrel asked whispering as they crawled into the house quietly and carefully. "Cettie." Pouncival whispered but bumped into a box. It fell on the ground and Mungojerrie carefully putted it back when they heard noise from upstairs. "Cettie?" Scoundrel whispered confused as they crawled further. "Her name is Etcetera." Mungojerrie explained as they entered the basement. Pouncival sniffed. "Is she okay? I smell blood." Pouncival said worried and looked around quickly. "She's just a little wounded." Scoundrel answered comforting. They were a few cells away from the little Queen. She sniffed. "Pouncy?" She asked quietly. Pouncival jumped up and ran to the cell. He started to sob as he saw the wounded Queen. "Cettie? Are you okay?" He asked as he closed his paws around the bars. "I don't know." Etcetera answered quietly and got up. Scoundrel searched the key of the cell and another Queen got up, it was a kitten too. Rumpleteazer looked at her carefully. "Raindrop, from the tribe without a name?" Rumpleteazer asked puzzled. The little Queen nodded frightened. "We'll save you." Rumpleteazer said and Raindrop smiled. Once the cell was opened Pouncival ran to Etcetera and pulled her a big and tight hug, crying. "I'm so sorry. I had to help you when I saw him beating you up." Pouncival said crying. "It's okay Pouncy. It's okay." Etcetera said and looked at him smiling. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie smiled at them as they comforted Raindrop. "Did... Did he use you?" Pouncival asked carefully while Etcetera wiped his tears away. "You finally know what everyone means with 'using'." Etcetera giggled. Pouncival laughed a little and looked at Etcetera questioning. "No he didn't." Etcetera said and Pouncival gave her another hug. Etcetera looked at Rumpleteazer who nodded smiling. "And what about you?" Mungojerrie asked Raindrop. "He didn't use me too, he needed 3 Queens more." Raindrop answered. "Guys, we have to go." Mungojerrie said as he heard noise from the room above them. Every cat nodded and Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Scoundrel, Raindrop, Pouncival and Etcetera ran outside. "Alright, Unique should see us in the alley."Mungojerrie said. They heard the workers go back to their places. "Quick, everyone, get in the trashcan." Mungojerrie whispered and carefully got of the lid off. Everyone jumped in and a few minutes later someone knocked on it. Mungojerrie looked outside and saw the grey Queen. "Dear, is everyone okay?" She asked. "Yea, Unique everyone is okay." Mungojerrie answered and got out. Rumpleteazer jumped out and Mungojerrie caught her between his strong arms. Pouncival jumped out, looked at them and nodded at Etcetera who was still inside. Etcetera nodded back and jumped too. Pouncival caught her the same way as Mungojerrie but they both toppled over. Everyone laughed a little until they heard noise from inside the lair. "Guys, we have to go!" Scoundrel said and they started running, Pouncival holding the paw of Etcetera tightly in his.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is everyone okay?" Demeter asked as the cats entered the Junkyard. Rumpleteazer nodded and pointed at Etcetera. Demeter started to giggle. Rumpleteazer looked at Etcetera and found out why Dem was giggling: Pouncival was nursing Etcetera's wounds making her purr loudly. Pouncival blushed a little but didn't stop what he was doing. Unique and Scoundrel looked around to all the cats who came looking, they already dropped Raindrop off at the tribe without a name. "Scoundrel!" Demeter yelled and gave him a hug. "Hi Dem! How's Bomba?" Scoundrel asked. "I'm fine." Bombalurina said and gave him a hug too. Tugger looked a little angry and jealous at the black Tom. "Guys, this is Unique, she made your food." Rumpleteazer said as she pointed at the older Queen. "Thank you, those fishes were delicious!" Demeter yelled and grabbed her paw. "Don't worry dear, it's okay." Unique said. The kittens ran to Etcetera and Pouncival. "How are you?" "Are you okay?" "Did he do anything to you?" they asked all through each other. Etcetera laughed a little and looked at Pouncival who smiled back. "I'm fine." Etcetera said. Tugger walked through the crowd of kittens. "Cettie, how are you?" He asked and winked at her. Pouncival jumped in front of Etcetera and looked angry at Tugger. "Go away." Pouncival growled at the Main coon. "Chill, I just want to hug my favourite Princess." Tugger said smiling at Etcetera. Tugger pushed Pouncival aside and hugged Etcetera. Etcetera yelled in pain, she was still hurt from her wounds. "Get your paws off of her!" Pouncival hissed and pushed Tugger away from Etcetera. "Cettie, are you okay?" Pouncival asked worried. "It still hurts." Etcetera said and started nursing one of her wounds. Pouncival looked at her and joined in. Plato and Victoria smiled at each other happily, both thinking the same. "Yuck!" Electra and Tumblebrutus yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and started to giggle. Jemima rolled her eyes and Admetus laughed a little. Munkustrap walked to his mate who was chatting with Unique and Scoundrel. "I've heard you would like to stay here." Munkustrap said and looked at the two cats. "Well, actually we do, Scoundrel didn't had a tribe and I was taken away from a tribe a long time ago. They probably don't recognise me." Unique answered sadly. Munkustrap looked at Old Deuteronomy who stood upon the tire. His father nodded at him smiling. "You are more than welcome here." Munkustrap said and smiled at the two cats. "Thank you!" Unique yelled and hugged him. "I already made up a den for you, you don't mind sharing one, do you?" Munkustrap asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads. Jennyanydots came running to them. "Munkustrap, I need help with the food, I can't handle it on my own, it's Tumble's birthday, remember." She said full of panic. "Wait, I'll help you." Unique said. Jenny looked at her. "Do really want to help me?" Jenny asked. "Of course, I can make a delicious birthday cake." Unique said and smiled. "Yes she can." Scoundrel said and licked his lips, thinking of the cake he got on his birthday a few weeks ago. Jennyanydots nodded and took Unique with her to the kitchen. Scoundrel started chatting with Munkustrap and Demeter. Meanwhile Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer settled themselves on the wrecked car. "We did it." Rumpleteazer said smiling at Mungojerrie. "Yea, we got Cettie back." Mungojerrie said and he rested his head on her lap. "Yea, that too, but what I meant was that." Rumpleteazer said and pointed at the group of kittens. Etcetera and Pouncival stood in the middle of it, nuzzling. Mungojerrie looked up and smiled at the new couple. "Yea, we did." Mungojerrie said and smiled at Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer nuzzled him and he started to purr.

Mungojerrie jumped on the bedroom chest and opened the jewellery case. He quickly putted one of the shining things into his sock. 'Perfect.' He thought as he looked at the jewel in his sock, there were three more of it. He quickly closed his sock before Rumpleteazer jumped up. Rumpleteazer looked into the box and smiled happy. She searched through the jewels and her smile became sad. "I'm sorry, love. No pearls in this one." Mungojerrie said and putted his arm around her. She looked at him and he smiled at her. "Come on, Skimble wants a new watch and one of Vicky's diamonds came off, she asked if we wanted to bring something for her." Mungojerrie said and nuzzled her nose. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and nodded. They searched through the case and they found a ring with a diamond on it what was big enough for Victoria's collar, and they found a watch for the railway cat. Rumpleteazer searched through the box once more, hopefully. As she didn't find what she was looking for, she smiled sad again. Mungojerrie looked at her sad. He didn't like to see her that sad but he had to keep them. "I'm sorry love, but we have to go." Mungojerrie said and grabbed her paw. "It's okay, maybe there's one tomorrow." Rumpleteazer said and smiled at him. "Yea, probably." Mungojerrie said and they jumped off the chest.

"Here you go, this way you'll never be late for the midnight train." Mungojerrie said as he handed Skimbleshanks the watch Teazer and he stole. "Thanks a lot lad, so... are you and Rumpleteazer going to the Jellicle ball?" Skimble asked as he putted the watch into his den. "Well, I don't know. I'd love to but I don't know if Teazer wants to go." Mungojerrie said. "She probably will, if you ask her to be your mate." Skimble said and smiled at the Tom. Mungojerrie blushed a little. "Yea, I'm going to... But I don't know when... And I have no idea what to say." Mungojerrie said a little uncomfortable. "Just tell her what you really think when you see her, then she definitely say yes." Skimbleshanks said and putted a paw on Mungojerrie 's shoulder. Mungojerrie smiled at the older cat and nodded. "Now, I have to leave in a few minutes, so if you don't mind..." Skimbleshanks asked and pointed at the door. Mungojerrie nodded and walked out of Skimble 's den. While he walked through the Junkyard he was trying to find a way to ask his Queen. "Get out!" Mungojerrie turned and saw Bombalurina pushing Rum Tum Tugger out of her den. "And stay out!" Bomba said and looked at Tugger angry. Tugger shook his mane and walked arrogantly to the Queens. "What's wrong Bomba?" Mungojerrie asked as she started to cry. Bomba ran to him and gave him a hug. "Just calm down and tell me what happened." Mungojerrie said and he putted a paw on her shoulder.

"Here you go, if it ever comes loos again, tell Jer and me and we'll get you a new one." Rumpleteazer said as she helped Victoria getting the diamond on her collar. "Thanks a lot Teazer, this way I'll look good for the Jellicle ball." Victoria said. Rumpleteazer nodded and smiled at her. "Are you and Jerrie coming too?" Vicky asked. "I don't know. I really want to have pearls to wear on the ball, but in the 4 houses we stole this week I couldn't find any pearls." Rumpleteazer said and sighed. Vic looked at her and smiled. "And what about Jerrie, did he already asked you to be his mate?" Victoria asked. Rumpleteazer looked up. "No, he didn't..." She answered and sighed sadly. "Trust me, he will, he just needs some time." Victoria said and putted an arm around Teazer comforting. "Thanks Vicky." Rumpleteazer said and smiled at her. "It's okay." Victoria said and smiled back. "Hello, beautiful Queens." Rum Tum Tugger said and smiled at them. "It won't work for me Tugs, I love Jerrie, remember?" Rumpleteazer asked laughing. "Well, yes I do, but does he loves you too?" Tugger asked and smiled at her cheeky. "Of course! Why?" Rumpleteazer asked still a little laughing. "Well, I'm afraid I can't tell that." Tugger said and acted sorry. Rumpleteazer stood up, grabbed Tugger by his mane and lifted him a little. "You're gonna tell me why he doesn't love me." Rumpleteazer said angry. "Alright, Alright, just let me go." Tugger said. Rumpleteazer loosened the Tom and looked at him. "Well, Bomba and I broke up a few minutes ago. When I left I saw Bomb and your 'Jerrie' getting pretty cosy." Tugger said and looked at her. Rumpleteazer shocked. "He wouldn't do that! Would he? He loves me! Right?" Rumpleteazer asked confused. "Of course he does! Tugger is just trying to piss you off." Victoria said and putted an arm around her. "Thanks Vicky." Rumpleteazer said and smiled at her. Victoria smiled at Teazer and looked angry at Rum Tum Tugger. Rumpleteazer jumped off the wrecked car and walked through the Junkyard. She heard Mungojerrie 's sweet voice. She hid herself behind a box and then she saw Bomba hugging Mungojerrie. She shocked and tears came into her eyes. She ran away, crying. As she ran through the Junkyard she bumped into Victoria. "Teazer, what's wrong?" Victoria asked worried as she hugged her. "Mungojerrie... Bombalurina..." Rumpleteazer said through her sobs. Victoria nodded and knew what her friend meant. "It'll be okay..." Victoria said trying to comfort Rumpleteazer. "No, it won't!" Rumpleteazer yelled crying. "Well, you know Bombalurina, once she and Tugger split up, she haunts every Tom. She even tried to flirt with Munkustrap while Demeter and he were already mated!" Vicky said comforting. Rumpleteazer looked at her. "Vick, I'm going to the park, I want some time alone." Rumpleteazer said and Victoria nodded smiling. Rumpleteazer started to walk to the exit of the Junkyard.

"And then... And then he said that he didn't care!" Bombalurina yelled crying. Mungojerrie hugged her. "Bomba, just relax, you know how Tugs is." Mungojerrie said and smiled at her. "Yes, I do, but what if he asks one of the kittens to be his mate on the Jellicle Ball?" Bomba asked. "Don't worry, he won't." Mungojerrie said. Bombalurina wiped away her tears and nodded. "It'll be okay." Mungojerrie said and Bomba smiled at him. "Thanks Jerrie." Bomba said and walked back into her den. Mungojerrie walked through the Junkyard looking for his partner in crime. He saw her walking out of the Junkyard, crying. "Teaz, what's up?!" He yelled worried and started to ran to her. Rumpleteazer looked at him, hissed angrily and started to ran away. Mungojerrie was stunned. He shook his head and started to chase her.

Rumpleteazer ran into the Park. She looked behind her, the worried Tom was still chasing her. She had to find a way to get rid of him. She jumped and hid herself in one of the bushes. She saw Mungojerrie stopping right in front of her. She hold her breath as he looked around. She breathed out relived once he left. She looked around, checking he wasn't around anymore and jumped out. She jumped on one of the benches and settled down to get some sleep.

Mungojerrie walked into the Junkyard. "Munk, have you seen Rumpleteazer?" Jerrie asked as he saw the Jellicle Leader. "No, I'm sorry Jerrie, maybe Demeter has." Munkustrap answered and pointed at his mate who was looking at the kittens as they played. Mungojerrie nodded and jumped up to Demeter. "Hi Dem!" Mungojerrie said. "Hello, Jer. Where's Teazer?" Demeter asked puzzled. "Well, I wanted to ask you the same thing." Mungojerrie said. "What, you mean? You don't know where she is?" Demeter asked. "Well, I saw her leaving the Junkyard crying so I asked her what was wrong. She hissed at me and started to run. I followed her to the Park but there I lost her." Mungojerrie said an sighed. Demeter looked puzzled. "Maybe she's just nervous for the Ball." Demeter said. "I hope you're right." Mungojerrie said and sighed again. "Just get some sleep and she'll be back tomorrow." Demeter said and smiled at him. Mungojerrie nodded and watched Jenny and Jelly trying to get the kittens ready for bedtime. Mungojerrie walked to their den and secretly hoped that Rumpleteazer was inside and waiting for him to go stealing. Mungojerrie opened the door and sighed sadly as his Queen wasn't inside. He curled up on the bed and started crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Rumpleteazer woke up and saw she was still in the park. She secretly hoped Mungojerrie jumped on the bench and started to nuzzle her. She sighed sadly and jumped off. She decided to go back to the Junkyard to see if Jerrie really had something with Bomba.

Mungojerrie 's eyes were still closed as he woke up. He nuzzled the pillow what was laying beside him. He sniffed but he didn't smell the sweet sense of his Queen. He hoped that when he opened his eyes Rumpleteazer was smiling at him. He opened his eyes but no one was there. He sighed sadly and played with the 4 strings of pearls into his sock. He cried a little and then he walked out with his sock. He bumped into Bombalurina. "How are you?" He asked her. "Well, Tugger is still hanging around with the Queens but it's okay with me, I already found someone to dance the mates dance with." Bombalurina said and waved at the Tom-kitten who was sitting on the broken chair. Mungojerrie gasped. "Bomba, you know he's seeing Etcetera, don't you?" Mungojerrie asked. "Of course I do, but Pouncival said she was hanging with Tugger a lot so she didn't gave him enough attention." Bomba said and smiled at Jerrie. Mungojerrie sighed and looked at the young Tom. "But how are you doing, I heard you were dumped by Teazer." Bomba said laughing. "She didn't dumped me, she's just a little nervous." Mungojerrie said and poked her. "Okay, Okay. Have you already asked her to be your mate?" Bomba asked. "No, I didn't. Could you please help me with something?" Mungojerrie asked. "Sure, with what?" Bombalurina asked. "With this." Mungojerrie said and got the pearls out of his sock. "Which one do you think she'll like the most?" He asked.

Rumpleteazer walked into the Junkyard. She saw Mungojerrie and Bomba together, again. She watched them. Mungojerrie got the pearls out of his sock and gave one of them at Bombalurina. Rumpleteazer started to hiss and growl. She ran to Mungojerrie and unsheathed her paws. "Teaz, what's wrong?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "How can you do this to me!" Rumpleteazer yelled and dug her claws into his chest. Mungojerrie yelled in pain. Bombalurina quickly grabbed Rumpleteazer and pulled her away from Mungojerrie. "Let me go!" Rumpleteazer growled and swiped at her. Mungojerrie looked at her crying while Rumpleteazer looked at him angry. "Tell your new plaything to let me go!" She hissed. "What do you mean?" Mungojerrie asked. "I mean that Queen of you who's holding me." Rumpleteazer said angry. "Bomba? What? My Queen?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled. Every cat in the Junkyard looked at them puzzled. "Don't you try to hide it for me! I saw you two yesterday and didn't looked like you didn't liked it!" Rumpleteazer yelled. "Where are you talking about?" Mungojerrie asked a little angry. "And above all things, you asked her... To be your... mate and gave her... pearls, the pearls... I wanted!" Rumpleteazer yelled and started to cry. Mungojerrie suddenly got the picture. "Oh love, you didn't thought I really had something with Bomba, did you?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "Of course I did!" Rumpleteazer said crying. Mungojerrie looked at Bomba and she loosened the crying Queen. "I'll never cheat on you!" Mungojerrie said and grabbed her. "But why did you hugged her yesterday?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Well, Tugger and she had some problems so I tried to comfort her." Mungojerrie said and hugged her tightly. "But what about the pearls?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Well, I asked her which one you would like the most." Mungojerrie said and smiled at her. Rumpleteazer 's eyes lit up. "You mean, they are for me?" Rumpleteazer asked. Mungojerrie nodded. Rumpleteazer started to cry again. "What's wrong, don't you like them?" Mungojerrie asked. "I'm so sorry Jerrie..." Rumpleteazer said crying and started licking his wounds. Mungojerrie started to purr. Bomba smiled at them and so did the rest of the tribe. Mungojerrie pulled Rumpleteazer off of him and Bomba handed him the prettiest string of pearls. "Dear Rumpleteazer..." Mungojerrie looked into her beautiful eyes and suddenly didn't knew what to say. He shook his head and tried to think straight. "We've been through a lot things. Some nice, some not so nice. But every time I look at you all the bad things fade away. You're more beautiful than all the jewels we stole together. Your eyes sparkle more than all the diamonds we took with us. The one thing I'll never forget is the day we met. I knew it from the first time I saw you smile. I knew I loved you, very much." Mungojerrie said and looked at Skimbleshanks who nodded. "I love you very much. So Teaz, do you wanna be my mate?" Mungojerrie asked. "I thought you'd never ask." Rumpleteazer answered and smiled. Mungojerrie pulled her close and kissed her. Rumpleteazer giggled a little as she saw the faces from the other cats. Mungojerrie smiled at her and signalled her to turn around. Rumpleteazer giggled and turned around. At the same time Bomba ran away to get a piece of a mirror out of her den. Mungojerrie fastened the string of pearls around his mate's neck. Bomba held the mirror in front of Rumpleteazer. Bombalurina smiled at Mungojerrie when she saw Teazer 's face. Rumpleteazer smiled happy into the mirror. She saw herself with a beautiful necklace of pearls and her mate right behind her, smiling at her. Teazer turned around and kissed Mungojerrie. "I love you, Jer." Rumpleteazer said and nuzzled his nose. "I love you too." Mungojerrie purred. Bombalurina smiled and looked around the crowd of cats. Her eyes stopped on a brown main coon. "Tugger, are you... Crying?" She asked puzzled. All the cats looked at the Tom. "No, there's something in my eye." Tugger said and wiped away his tears. Etcetera looked at him and giggled. Pouncival sighed and smiled sadly. Bomba looked at the two kittens and sighed sadly while Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

"Good morning, love." Mungojerrie purred and licked Rumpleteazer 's cheek. "Good morning." Rumpleteazer purred back. "I love you." Mungojerrie said and nuzzled her neck. "I know you do, that's why were mates." Rumpleteazer giggled. Mungojerrie laughed a little. "That's not what I wanted to hear." Mungojerrie said. Rumpleteazer giggled a little. "I love you too." She said and Mungojerrie kissed her. "So, Tonight is the Jellicle Ball, we're going, right?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Of course." Mungojerrie said and kissed her nose. "Come on, let's help the others decoration." Rumpleteazer said happy and jumped of the bed. Mungojerrie stayed on the bed. "Can't you stay here a while... With me?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Rumpleteazer giggled a little. She got back on the bed and grabbed Mungojerrie 's paw. He started to purr and Rumpleteazer kissed him. She quickly jumped up and pulled Mungojerrie out of their den. "What was that?" Mungojerrie asked. "Well, you asked to stay a while with you, so I did stay a while with you." Rumpleteazer said giggling. "I was thinking about something else." Mungojerrie said and sighed. "I know you did." Rumpleteazer said and gave him a kiss. Mungojerrie smiled at his mate and they started to help the others with decorating the Junkyard.

"So, Tugger, are you and Bomba back together again?" Mungojerrie asked the Tom. "Well, sort of. She doesn't like the fact I can't dance the mates-dance with her." Tugger answered. "Why can't you?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Well, a few days ago Jennyanydots busted me at taking some food away. She said she didn't told Munkustrap if I danced with her because Skimble promised to help Vicky and Plato." Tugger explained. "Alright, so with who dances Bomba?" Rumpleteazer asked. Mungojerrie turned to her. "Pouncival." He said and smiled sadly. "What? But what about Cettie?" Teazer asked. "I told her but she said Cettie was giving Pounce not much attention." Mungojerrie said. Rumpleteazer sighed sadly. "Let's hope it all goes well." She said and the two Toms nodded.

Rumpleteazer jumped next to Mungojerrie after she danced with the Queens and Tugger. "You know what, I'm bored." Rumpleteazer said and looked at Jerrie. Jerrie pulled up two socks. "Let's go!" Mungojerrie yelled. They walked to the cats at the middle of the Junkyard but then they heard a crash. "Macavity!" Demeter yelled. Mungojerrie grabbed Rumpleteazer and took her away. "Come on, everyone is gone. We can sneak out!" Rumpleteazer yelled and her head popped up from some garbage. She signalled Jerrie to come up to. They stared to sing and dance. At the end of their song Munkustrap and the other cats showed up and stopped them. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer tried to get away, but than the others threw away their socks. Rumpleteazer looked at her mate pouting. Mungojerrie looked at her pouting too. "Old Deuteronomy?" Misto asked. Rumpleteazer looked at Jerrie and they settled down on the wrecked car.

Victoria smiled at Rumpleteazer and walked to Plato. He nuzzled her and started to dance with her. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie started to dance too. Once every couple was close to each other they all reached at the moon and settled down, looking at their partner. While they were reaching Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie looked around to the couples: Jemima and Tumblebrutus, Electra and Mistoffelees, Jellylorum and Asparagus Jr., Cassandra and Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger and Jennyanydots, Coricopat and Tantomile. Demeter danced on her own because Munkustrap had to protect the tribe. Rumpleteazer saw Etcetera dancing on her own too, a little sadly, and she saw Bombalurina and Pouncival dancing together too. She sighed sadly and putted her arm around her mate. "What's up?" Mungojerrie asked whispering. "I saw Pounce and Bomba together and Cettie was dancing all alone." Rumpleteazer whispered. "Poor Princess." Mungojerrie whispered and looked sadly. Rumpleteazer nodded and Mungojerrie nuzzled her nose. Rum Tum Tugger, who was back to back with Teazer smiled sneaky and quietly pinched Rumpleteazer 's butt. Rumpleteazer quickly turned around and looked angry at the Tom. "Don't you ever do that again." She growled whispering. Tugger raised an eyebrow and Rumpleteazer turned back at Mungojerrie. Because Mungojerrie turned to her too they ended up with their noses together. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and Mungojerrie kissed her quickly. "What did he do?" Mungojerrie asked whispering. "He pinched my butt." Rumpleteazer answered whispering. "I kill him tomorrow." Mungojerrie whispered and Rumpleteazer giggled a little. She suddenly stopped and Tugger laughed a little. Rumpleteazer looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Do you really want some of this, well, too late." Rumpleteazer said and kissed Mungojerrie exuberant. Jennyanydots laughed a little but when Tugger looked at her with a death glare she stopped. Rumpleteazer turned back to Mungojerrie. "Wait, I have an idea." Rumpleteazer said and whispered something in her mate's ear. Mungojerrie laughed a little and nodded. Rumpleteazer putted one of her back legs into the air and threw it around Mungojerrie. She carefully and quietly came up and climbed over her mate. Rumpleteazer putted her arm around Mungojerrie and smiled at him, Mungojerrie 's back was now facing Tugger 's. A few moments later Mungojerrie started to laugh, making Rumpleteazer too. Mungojerrie turned around and looked at the Main coon. "I'm sorry, pal. I'm not gay." Mungojerrie said and Tugger went red. Jennyanydots and Rumpleteazer burst into laughter and Rumpleteazer pulled her tongue out at Tugger. The main coon rolled his eyes and turned around. Mungojerrie turned back at his mate. They both threw their arms around each other and Mungojerrie pulled Rumpleteazer close. Rumpleteazer started to kiss her mate, making him purr. Rumpleteazer threw her back leg around Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie purred and raced his paw over her leg to her face and kissed her again. Etcetera heard the purring of the other couples. She sat up and looked around all of the cats. She saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer kissing and Mungojerrie threw his tail around his mate. Etcetera giggled a little and looked further. Her eyes fell upon a red Queen and a white Tom-kitten. She started to sob quietly. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked up when they heard her but they were too busy to check the kitten up. But Tugger heard her too. He sat up and looked at Jennyanydots and pointed at the crying Princess. Jennyanydots nodded smiling and Tugger started to crawl between the cats to the crying kitten. Bomba heard a few cats so she sat up, and so did Pounce. Bomba saw Tugger crawling in the direction of Etcetera. "Don't you dare." She said and looked at Tugger angry. Tugger turned around and looked at her. "Why?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. "Because, Because... Because I say so." Bombalurina answered. Tugger crawled to her and they started to argue. Meanwhile Pouncival looked at weeping Princess. He loved her, he risked his life for her, why did he made her cry? Pouncival 's head hurt by thinking. He sighed and started to crawl into the same direction as Tugger did. He carefully stepped between Victoria and Plato, but he accidently hit Plato. "He, Pounce, what are you doing?" Plato asked and Victoria looked at him. Pouncival pointed at the crying kitten. Plato and Victoria smiled at him and got out of the way. Pouncival sat beside the crying Princess. "I'm sorry." He whispered and nuzzled her side. Etcetera looked up and saw her favourite Tom next to her. "I'm sorry." Pouncival said again but now he nuzzled her nose. Etcetera felt like she was flying. "It's okay, if you stay with me." She said giggling. Pouncival smiled at her. "I'd love to." He said and nuzzled her nose again. Etcetera looked at him and leaned in. She carefully and sweetly kissed Pouncival. "I love you." She said quietly. Pouncival looked at her stunned. Pouncival grabbed Etcetera's face, pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you too." He said and she giggled a little. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer smiled at each other and so did all the other cats, except Bomba and Tugger, they we're still arguing.


End file.
